The King x and x His Knight
by HanaKaicho
Summary: Aged Up Medieval AU (8 yrs older than canon start) King Killua and Sir Gon have known each other since childhood. When things start to develop between them, Illumi is determined to quash such nonsense, leaving Killua to feel trapped and isolated with no choice but to abandon his feelings for Gon. Killua will come to find he's not alone.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone. I've gotten quite spoiled I suppose primarily working on AO3 over the past year or so so it feels a little strange to me to be putting an author note directly in the chapter? Wow, hi again, 2007, or as I like to fondly call it, "The Dark Days of My Weeb Writing."

Anyhow, jokes aside, I feel it's best to give content warnings for this fic (albeit I didn't add this until I was about to upload chapter two, oops) and since I can't really use any tags or anything, I'll just be writing it here. Please be patient with me while I get used to working on another platform ^^; I also didn't realize there were special character restrictions and thus there were no breaks between my scenes! Sorry about that! That's been fixed!

A short list of content to be aware of (details after the list):

-implied sexual content  
-dubcon  
-abuse  
-dissociation  
-dysphoria

Though this fic will not cover any explicit sex scenes, there will be a few implied or referenced. There is a case of a scene that builds like it's going to move into a dubious consent moment but it de-escalates pretty quickly and nothing beyond a forced kiss really happens. I'll be sure to make author note warnings for each of these things at the beginning of the chapters like I have below.

Also, Illumi is shown being physically and mentally/emotionally abusive to Killua and Killua dissociates sometimes, especially after dealings with Illumi. I wasn't planning on putting up warnings for those things but if y'all would prefer I do put in warnings for it, leave a comment to let me know.

There are occasional references to Kurapika, who is characterized as a trans man, experiencing dysphoria as well, starting from his first appearance.

Also, not a content warning, but just a note of a couple of choices I've made with characterization: in this fic, I've coded Gon as autistic. I felt like it was fairly obvious but my beta didn't catch onto it so I wanted to mention it just so people, like, get it because a lot of his behaviors are based on this fact. Also, as I said in the summary, everyone is about 8 years older than they were at the start of canon so Gon and Killua have already turned 20, Kurapika is 25, Leorio is 27, etc.

* * *

 **Content warnings for this chapter:**

-An instance of Hisoka Can't Keep His Hands to Himself. Very brief, not detailed. Also involves Kurapika.

* * *

 **Ch 1**

Killua wasn't sure he was ready to be king.

His father, King Silva, seemed to think he was when he stepped down from the throne just over a year ago, ceding it to Killua, who had been 19 at the time. He was named crown prince over his two older brothers, Princes Illumi and Milluki. However, Illumi had insisted that he act as regent, in charge of passing judgement on any of Killua's decisions, until Killua had proved himself a fit king through a feat of military prowess when the opportunity presented itself. Having to prove oneself to a regent was a standard procedure in the Zoldyck kingdom, but often only for princes who took the throne as children. Though Silva had seemed opposed to the idea, Queen Kikyou had been supportive and Silva had relented, insisting that a son of his would have no problem rising to such a task.

Killua had always been under Illumi's thumb. Illumi was manipulative and condescending and wasn't against becoming physically violent with Killua, usually under the guise of training. His parents always insisted it was "out of good intentions" and "in the interest of Killua's growth," and as such they determinedly looked the other way. It wasn't like they had ever been any better, it was just that Illumi's influence was more direct.

"Killua?"

Killua felt an easy smile spread across his face at the voice.

"Yeah, Gon, I'm in here," he answered.

Killua and Gon had known each other since they were children. Gon's parents, Sirs Ging and Kite, were also esteemed knights, now on a long journey of discovery, not expected back for many years still. It was no surprise when Gon showed the same great potential that his parents had shown in knighthood training.

Due to their longstanding history and closeness, Killua and Gon hardly used honorific terms for one another. However, it was unusual for Gon and Killua to be as close of friends as they were given their positions. For the king to be so familiar with someone as far beneath him in social standing as a knight was viewed as almost debasing. It was common for Killua's advisors to comment on their closeness, though Killua sometimes wondered how much of that was Illumi's influence.

Killua remembered the first time Gon had met him like this after he had taken the throne.

" _Well, it's Your Majesty now, huh?" Gon's voice came across less confidently the second time as he stepped into the empty throne room._

" _Ugh, ew, don't call me that," Killua said flippantly. "It makes me feel like you're my servant or something. I know you're my knight but you're my best friend too, so you don't have to use any special titles or whatever unless we're in public. …Or my brother is around…."_

 _Gon's face turned into a heavy scowl at the mention of Prince Illumi and he glared at the floor. He was quite aware of the mistreatment Killua suffered at Illumi's hand. He seemed to remember things Killua didn't even remember telling him._

" _He's so awful," Gon complained. "I wish you were going to finally be free from him now that you're king."_

 _Killua shrugged. "Can't really get rid of him without proof he's doing something wrong."_

 _There was a tense silence but before long, Gon's voice broke it._

" _Killua?" Gon sounded uncertain. "I'll still be able to come visit you like always, right?"_

" _Of course, stupid," Killua said. "Like I'd give that up! Isn't that what you'd expect? Have you been worrying about this?"_

" _Yeah."_

 _Killua wanted to laugh but when Gon raised his face and their eyes met, Killua felt something like lightning go through his body. It wasn't new but he still didn't understand it. It felt like his skin was ablaze in cold fire and all the blood in his body was surging. The shared gaze only lasted a split second before Gon, who had always been uncomfortable with eye contact, looked away, but the effect on Killua felt the same as if Gon had held his gaze for hours._

 _Killua awkwardly cleared his throat and said, "Well quit worrying about it, nothing's gonna change."_

Illumi had asserted himself as regent only a few days later, so things had changed after all, but they did their best to maintain their friendship in small ways.

"It's almost time for training," Gon said. "You're ready, right?"

"Yeah, Gon, let's go."

 **xxx**

Kurapika awoke, initially displeased. He often woke in a bad mood these days as he struggled to sleep, and when he did, nightmares regularly rendered it restless.

This night, his sleep had been disturbed with thoughts of the Phantom Troupe, a group of thieves that had been plaguing his kingdom off and on for a couple of years already. And upon waking, his mind was still on them and his mood thus not at all improved.

Kurapika lay back on his bed with a sigh. The Troupe had been causing the kingdom a grave amount of trouble lately, attacking caravan after caravan, focusing on stealing the Kurta kingdom's primary export, Scarlet Eyes. They were a rare gem only found in mines within the Kurta kingdom, unrivaled in clarity but mostly desired for their brilliant scarlet color that seemed to catch fire in the sunlight. They were sought after for their beauty by the rich and were popular amongst fortune tellers and sorcerers for magical applications.

"Your Majesty?" Neon, one of Kurapika's servants, called through the door. "Are you going to be ready for breakfast soon? Shall I tell the cook?"

"Yes, Neon, thank you," Kurapika answered as he dressed himself.

The Kurta style of dress was different from how many surrounding kingdoms dressed, consisting of at least two layers the majority of the time. Most often, the Kurta wore a loose shirt and pant set underneath some outer garment that draped over the clothes underneath to varying degrees, depending on the occasion and the wearer's preference. The culture of the Kurta kingdom was rather modest so the clothes were loose, avoiding highlighting the shape of one's body, but some who had visited the kingdom started dressing in Kurta fashion largely for the comfort.

Kurapika pulled on his top garment over his corset and the rest of his clothes. This one had a secondary piece to it over the chest area, further downplaying his chest. He usually only wore this one on days he needed to take off from wearing his corset, but he had been feeling especially self-conscious today, remembering, for some ill-fated reason, the bygone days of being called "Lady Kurapika."

"Also, your eye appointment today is scheduled for lunchtime. Is that still acceptable?" Neon asked.

He had an appointment with Leorio that afternoon! Leorio was the physician who had monitored and treated Kurapika's eyes for the past several years and at remembering he would be seeing Leorio today, his spirits rose.

Vision impairment was pervasive in the kingdom, largely due to the fact that much of the Kurta kingdom still came from the same bloodline, that of the clan that founded the kingdom a few generations ago. The trait was slowly becoming less common as people immigrated from other lands, but it was a slow process.

"Yes, that is fine," Kurapika answered, putting on his lenses now that he was fully dressed.

Time with Leorio would be nice. Maybe today would be okay.

 **xxx**

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty," Leorio said politely as he entered Kurapika's room.

"Good afternoon, Leorio," Kurapika responded in kind. "Close the door on your way in."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Leorio closed the door as instructed. He turned to see Kurapika already walking toward him, arms open. Leorio reciprocated and the two shared an embrace.

Kurapika breathed in the scents lingering on Leorio's clothes. He was never quite sure what part of it was the herbs and other plants he worked with and what part was just how he smelled, but Leorio always smelled nice. Most doctors who worked with the eyes only worked in that field, but Leorio handled other medical procedures too. He had apparently always had a knack for the medicinal arts.

"I've been looking forward to this appointment all day," Leorio said.

"I admit it was quite a pick-me-up for me as well," Kurapika said. "Yesterday was yet another fruitless day with the council and my thoughts were so of the Spiders, I barely slept."

"Still no budging, then?"

"No…" Kurapika frowned and pulled out of the hug. "I wish I knew some way to convince them and the citizens that it is worth it to eradicate the Spiders. They are _killing_ us, Leorio, even if it is slow."

In his frustration, Kurapika walked over and sat with a huff on his bed. He crossed his arms and scowled, trying to reason through the issue again.

"Even if we cannot directly fund military support or action, if we were to ally ourselves with more militarily powerful kingdoms, we may be able to get assistance from them in exchange for something else, something we could do for them or…" Kurapika groaned as he trailed off. He had been over this idea before and gotten nowhere. "I understand why hiring mercenaries is out of the question, but…"

Leorio came and knelt before him, cupping Kurapika's cheek in his hand.

Kurapika met Leorio's gaze. "We simply cannot survive as an isolationist kingdom with no military strength anymore."

"Don't give up, Your Majesty," Leorio said. "I'm sure you can convince them. Maybe you just need to try a different strategy."

Kurapika brought his hand up to hold Leorio's and leaned into it. "Thank you, Leorio," he murmured.

"Plus, they're all just idiots if they won't listen to you," Leorio followed up. "There's nothing you can do if they're all just too stupid to see that you're right."

Kurapika laughed, dropping Leorio's hand. "Thank you. You speaking plainly like this is the whole reason I enjoy seeing you."

"The whole reason?" Leorio repeated, taken aback. "My hard work and gentle care with your health doesn't even come into consideration?"

With a mischievous look on his face, Kurapika said, "Not one bit."

Leorio spotted the look Kurapika gave him and grinned, playing along now. "I guess I'll just need to be extra thorough today to make sure my practice is worthy of His Majesty's notice then! Let's get this exam underway, shall we?"

 **xxx**

"Don't you think you're being a little too friendly with _that knight_?" asked one of Killua's advisors, Seaquant.

"What are you talking about?" Killua demanded.

"Well, it's very obvious you're playing favorites," said Tsubone, another advisor.

"I'm not playing favorites!" Killua said defensively. Then he dismissively continued, "And anyway, I'm the king! I can play favorites with my knights if I want to."

"A king _can_ play favorites, but it's unwise for him to do so quite so openly as you are," came the voice of Killua's oldest brother, Prince Illumi, as he strolled into the meeting hall.

"What is your interest in the boy anyway? He's just a knight, little more than a living shield for you. He can offer you nothing more than his body and his blood to protect yours. You know it's against our laws for you to be with someone of lower status than you anyway."

"He's my friend!" Killua yelled. "Leave me alone! This isn't a formal meeting anyway so you _don't_ need to be here! Get lost!"

His heart was pounding. With advisors around, he was relatively safe; Illumi still knew that the way he often treated Killua was frowned upon. But he had the authority to be at the meeting, even if informal, and to send everyone else away.

"Such a temper for a king," Illumi said, sounding disappointed. "I'm sure our father saw something in you that caused him to pick you as the successor but…"

"Leave!"

"I'm just here because I care about you as my younger brother. I want you to grow up into the best king you can… "

Killua let Illumi continue his brief lecture.

"Is there anything else?" Killua asked. He brought his voice back down to a normal speaking level but it remained tight.

"No," said Illumi. "But if you won't let me join the meeting, I expect you to meet with me later in private to discuss it."

That was a threat.

Killua acquiesced to Illumi's request to join the meeting then, but any memory of the rest of the meeting was entirely lost.

 **xxx**

Kurapika lay on his bed, a smile on his face. The time with Leorio had brightened his day significantly.

It always did, if he was honest with himself.

Leorio made Kurapika feel calm, and he supposed even if he wasn't ready to act on them yet, Kurapika recognized he had some strong feelings for Leorio. Though it was uncommon, there wasn't actually anything against royals marrying commoners in the Kurta kingdom like there was in other kingdoms. But that meant he had to actually be open and vulnerable with another person. Getting to that point with Senritsu had been hard enough. Worth it, but hard. Not to mention that even if he suspected, he couldn't be sure Leorio reciprocated his feelings.

A series of taps on his window caught Kurapika's attention. He waited, trying to decide if he was just being pestered by a bird or if it was something else.

The tapping came again in a rhythm Kurapika recognized and his brows came down and flattened as his lips pressed into a line. He didn't want to deal with this right now.

The sound came one more time, more insistent this time, accompanied by a lilting whisper of, "Your Majesty~! If you don't open the window and see me I'll shatter it~!"

Kurapika's brows lowered even farther and his lips turned down in a frown. This wasn't the first time he'd heard this threat from the voice behind the window. The first time he had heard it, he'd ignored it and the window had, indeed, been shattered.

"Very well, I am coming," he said quietly.

Kurapika went to the window and opened it to see a man perched on the roof beside the window.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," said the man with a smile and only a hint of sincerity.

Kurapika glared back, "What is it that you want, Hisoka?"

"Oh, no time for small talk tonight?" Hisoka said in openly feigned disappointment.

"I make no habit of small talk with mercenaries and I certainly have never wanted to make small talk with you," Kurapika said flatly. Then, more forcefully, he repeated, "Now, what is it that you want?"

"Your previous king was a lot nicer to me," Hisoka said with a pout. "He even knew how to care for my more… personal needs."

"I have no interest in your wanton desires, Hisoka," Kurapika said, turning away from what was certainly arousal in the mercenary's pants. "Nor have I any intention of hiring you."

"Even with the worst bandits you've ever dealt with constantly attacking and your council unwilling to let you repel them with more respectable means?"

"Even so."

Hisoka shrugged. "You'll find a use for me someday, Your Majesty, I'm certain of it."

Kurapika felt Hisoka's lecherous hand caress and squeeze his behind. He turned back towards Hisoka to deliver a slap along with a scathing rebuke, but he was already gone. Kurapika let out a small sigh and closed the window. He wished he could be rid of the infamous rogue mercenary, but the strange man seemed to hover between the Kurta and Zoldyck kingdoms. Mostly he harassed the royalty. However, Leorio had complained of unpleasant encounters with the man as well, and there were stories of his odd preoccupation with a knight or a prince from the Zoldyck kingdom. Stories from there were not as clear.

Hisoka was well known for his prowess and potency as a mercenary. Because of his tendency to appear near where the Phantom Troupe had struck, it was long thought that he was a member. Eventually, though, it became clear that the real reason Hisoka always appeared just on their heels was because of his unspecified but extreme interest in the leader of the Troupe, Chrollo Lucilfer.

However, he had been hovering around the Kurta kingdom not only because the Phantom Troupe had been focusing their attention there, but also because the previous Kurta king had secretly hired Hisoka and had paid him handsomely, even with respect to the nature of the business Hisoka was in.

With Hisoka gone, Kurapika supposed there wasn't much to do now but to go to sleep and try to forget his encounter with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, all! I've added an author note to chapter 1 containing some content warnings so please check it out. As I'm sure you all expected, there _is_ some sensitive content in this rate M fic and I want to do my best to make sure that this is as safe as possible for people to engage with.

Also, this was supposed to be up earlier and I apologize for that but on the plus side, there's going to be a new chapter again on Sunday so! Something to look forward to!

* * *

 **Content warnings for this chapter:**

-none

* * *

 **Ch 2**

"I want to challenge all the knights to a sparring match!" Killua announced proudly. "I want to learn how everyone fights, and what better way than to fight each other?"

"How are we sparring?" Lady Amane asked.

"With or without weapons, however you feel most proficient," Killua answered.

Gon happily volunteered to go first and stepped up to the sparring area with Killua.

Killua got a competitive grin on his face. "Okay, Gon, what do you want to be holding when I kick your ass today?"

Gon felt a tingling energy rushing under his skin. "I don't need a weapon to beat you!" Gon taunted.

"Oh? Hand to hand? Are you sure you want to take me on that way? You know that's my strongest style too."

" _Positive_."

"Okay, gentlemen, let's calm down," Master Wing interrupted. "This is still a training exercise of sorts, so please take this seriously."

Killua and Gon both got into ready stances and as one said, "Right!"

"Alright men, on my mark. Ready...start!"

Quicker than Gon as he had always been, Killua immediately moved in and launched a light, fast punch at Gon's ribs. Gon let the hit connect and then dove down to grab Killua around the thigh on Killua's weighted foot and pulled up to knock him off balance.

Killua caught himself with his hands behind him. He wrapped his legs around Gon's arm and pulled down, intending to pull him to the ground. Gon tried to use the momentum to roll out of Killua's grip and succeeded in rolling Killua off to his side. Killua had tried to hang on to Gon's arm to land himself on top of Gon, but Gon had had too much strength and was able to push Killua all the way over himself.

Killua moved to get up first, but Gon tightly gripped his shirt and pulled him back down in the dirt, sprawling. However, recovering quickly, Killua moved like he had no bones and wriggled his way out of the shirt to stand.

"Come on, Gon, you thought that was going to work on me?" Killua asked, brushing dirt off of his face.

Gon laughed. "Look at all the dirt on your face! It _did_ work!"

Gon moved to take his own shirt off but Killua didn't give him the chance. As soon as Gon's vision was obscured, Killua rushed in and tackled him, holding his arms to the ground over his head with the shirt.

Or at least he tried.

When they touched, Killua felt his skin tingle and crawl. His heart sped up and he felt wobbly. He wasn't sure why his body was responding like this to Gon, his best friend since childhood. His brain was caught between "It shouldn't be exciting to touch him, I've touched him thousands of times," and "Touching Gon! Touching him! Touching him right now!"

But fortunately for Killua, Gon was having a similar experience.

When Killua touched him, Gon felt warm and a little dizzy, like he had been drinking. His awareness was fuzzy and he felt disconnected from his body but somehow even more acutely in tune with his senses as a result. He was aware of a desire to pull Killua closer, but something in the back of his mind made him hesitate.

Dazed by overstimulation, Gon lay on the ground under Killua with his own shirt still over his face, motionless except for his breathing.

Killua came around first and let go of one of Gon's arms. He was determined to cover up what had just happened inside his head so he put on a confident smirk as he pulled Gon's shirt up to uncover his face.

"Nice opening," he said. "I win."

Gon stared up at Killua with a far-off look in his eyes. Why did this feeling seem bad? He _should_ want to be close to his best friend, right? It's normal he would feel love for Killua, right?

"Uh… Gon? Are you okay?" Killua asked. "Did you hit your head?"

Gon shook his head. "No, I'm okay," he answered.

Killua offered Gon his hand and helped him up. After the two had had a few moments to shake it off, Killua continued his sparring set with the other knights.

Gon couldn't help but stare at Killua the rest of the time. Watching how Killua moved as he fought, how fluid and powerful his movements were. Gon felt like his breath was taken away and he couldn't stop thinking about how he'd felt when Killua touched him. He was nothing if not entranced.

When training ended for the day, Gon approached Killua.

"Did… were you feeling that too?" he asked.

"Feeling what?" Killua asked, wiping the sweat from his face and upper body with a rag.

His skin was a little flushed from exertion and there were some bruises and welts where his other sparring partners had hit him. He wanted to touch Killua… Wanted… to touch him… wanted -

"Hello?"

Gon didn't realize he was staring and hadn't responded to Killua until Killua waved his hand in front of Gon's face.

"Gon?" Killua asked, making a face of mildly annoyed confusion. "Feeling what?"

"When we were sparring," Gon said. "That tingly, fuzzy feeling when we touched. Of wanting to be closer and - Killua, are you okay?"

Killua's skin had taken know a whole new shade of red. "N...no. I don't know what you're talking about," he stuttered out.

Killua quickly finished wiping down and pulled his shirt back on.

"See you tomorrow, Gon," he said hurriedly, rushing off.

Gon wanted to call out to Killua but Killua was definitely ending the conversation on purpose, and Gon didn't know how to stop him. He let Killua walk away.

 **xxx**

Gon decided to take a walk through the forest. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about how he had felt during his sparring match with Killua. He always felt more clearheaded in the forest, away from people and surrounded by plants and animals.

Trees were his favorite. Big and strong but sensitive and flexible. He was always more than happy to listen to the palace botanists ramble about various plants, but had special attention for any discussion of trees.

Gon walked up to the oldest tree in the area, the mother to many of the younger trees near him. He placed his hands on its trunk and softly rested his forehead against the bark.

"I wish you could talk," he said to the tree. "I bet you know what's going on with me. You're old and wise. I bet you've seen it all."

Just then, Gon heard something moving through the foliage, and fast. He readied himself for a fight but relaxed when he saw a familiar face.

"Hi, Hisoka," said Gon.

"Hello, Gon~," Hisoka answered. "You're looking delicious as ever."

Gon gave Hisoka a look that said "that's sure a weird greeting."

"What are you in the area for?" Gon asked. "Do you have work?"

Hisoka laughed. Gon had no idea what Hisoka did for work. Somehow Gon was completely clueless of the fact that Hisoka was the widely infamous mercenary that he was. "No, not that you would know, since you still don't know what it is I do," he teased. "I'm here on more personal business - to convince someone I'm the man of his dreams and that he needs to run away with me."

"Hey, um, about that…" Gon trailed off. "You seem pretty… I dunno, experienced?"

Hisoka relaxed his posture to show he planned to listen to Gon.

Gon looked at Hisoka and asked firmly, "How do you tell that you're in love with someone? And not, like, just really good friends?"

Hisoka knew this must have been very important to him since Gon had looked Hisoka in the face while asking, which Hisoka knew Gon usually avoided.

"Oh?" Hisoka leaned up against a tree. "This sounds specific. Why don't you tell me about it? Who's the lucky person to have caught your eye?"

Gon tensed a little and redirected his gaze. "Well… it's Killua," he said.

"Oh, the king? My, my, we both have expensive tastes, Gon," Hisoka said.

"I guess… the last time we sparred it just felt - " Gon searched for a word before deciding on the very descriptive choice of, "... different."

Hisoka smirked at Gon. "That's _less_ specific," he teased.

"It's hard to explain," Gon said. He continued slowly, "He tackled me and I felt like I'd been drinking. Like I could feel everything but it didn't make sense and… and I really wanted to be closer to him. I wanted to touch him and I wanted him to touch me. And I really wanted to kiss him. Really badly."

Gon paused for a moment and Hisoka was about to say something when Gon started again.

"It doesn't make sense though, right? We're best friends and he's the king and I'm a knight… I mean… why do I feel like this around him? Why suddenly?"

Gon made a mildly frustrated noise.

Hisoka held back a laugh. This kid was pretty obviously in love.

"You could be both," he said simply.

Gon briefly looked towards Hisoka. "Mm?"

"You could be both His Majesty's close friend _and_ in love with him." _So cute…_

"Both…" Gon repeated to himself.

"Besides," Hisoka said, walking over to Gon and running his hands over Gon's shoulders. "If it doesn't go well, you still always have me."

Gon laughed. "How old are you Hisoka? You've gotta be at least as old as my parents! That would be weird!"

Hisoka shrugged. "Well, I've got my sights on someone else anyway."

"Yeah, you said we both had 'expensive tastes?' What do you mean?" Gon asked.

"Hmm, well, that's a secret," said Hisoka. Gon had mentioned his feelings about the man who currently had his eye more than once before, and they weren't positive.

"Well good luck with your king, little knight," Hisoka said with a wink.

"I'm not little!" Gon protested.

But Hisoka had already made his getaway and Gon was standing alone in a clearing again. He pouted briefly at Hisoka's comment but quickly refocused on the idea that he could be both Killua's friend and in love with him.

He could be both.

Both.

He was in love with Killua.

 **xxx**

Kurapika was in the middle of dressing when a voice came through the cracked door.

"Kurapika?" the voice called.

"Pairo!" Kurapika responded.

Kurapika went to the door to let in his best friend.

"I thought you were going to be leaving with a caravan today," Kurapika said. "Did something go wrong?"

"It's just the weather," said Pairo. "Varri said it looks like there's going to be a storm tonight, so we're all waiting for his okay to leave, but it looks like we probably won't get it until tomorrow or the next day."

"Really?" Kurapika asked, looking out the window. "The sky is entirely - "

Kurapika stopped mid-sentence and turned to look at Pairo. "Did you…?"

Pairo started laughing and Kurapika couldn't help but join in.

"Some of the other traders didn't want to set out yet either so I suggested we color Varri's lenses so it looked like there was going to be bad weather!"

"That is terrible!" Kurapika said through his laughter. "He is going to be furious!"

"Maybe, but it's worth it to get some time to spend with you," Pairo said with a smile.

This kind of mischief was the exact kind of thing he could always count on Pairo for. When Kurapika was still a prince, the two of them had gotten into endless amounts of trouble together. Kurapika had had to refrain from such behavior once he had become king, but he hadn't and wouldn't ever forget those days he spent with Pairo.

"We never get to spend time together anymore. I've been so busy. The council needs to hurry up and let you take action against the Phantom Troupe already," Pairo said.

"I fail to understand why you continue to go out like this," said Kurapika seriously. "You are nearly entirely blind. You should not feel the need to put yourself through such dangerous work. There are safer things you could do here that are just as good for the kingdom."

Unlike Kurapika, Pairo's vision was too bad to be corrected with lenses. It had been terribly weak for his whole life.

Pairo laughed. "And miss out on meeting all these new people and learning new things? Not a chance!" he said. "You used the be the same way! You just got stuck being king."

"While you ran off and learned such a rough manner of speaking," said Kurapika.

"I'm _cultured_ and _travelled_ , King Kurapika," Pairo said teasingly.

The two shared a laugh.

"Since you are going to be here at least the rest of the day, would you like to get something to eat?" Kurapika suggested.

"Hell yeah!" Pairo said.

"Pairo! Such coarse language!" Kurapika said, somewhat taken aback.

"Cultured and travelled language, Kurapika," Pairo corrected.

Neither of them could keep straight faces long and they dissolved into laughter again.

"Alright, alright," said Kurapika, catching his breath. "Let us get something to eat!"

Pairo chuckled and nodded and they set off for the dining hall.

 **xxx**

Killua paced around his room, still shaken up by the sparring match with Gon.

He definitely hadn't fought his best after it, as the many wounds on his arms and torso spoke to. He couldn't get his mind off of how he'd felt, how his body had reacted.

And then there was Gon!

" _Were you feeling that too?"_

Of course he was feeling it! But… what was "it"?

"Brother?"

Killua stopped pacing and looked up to see Alluka standing in the doorway.

"I was just out walking but you look upset about something," she said. "And you look like you have some wounds that could use tending."

"Nah, these aren't that bad," said Killua. "I'm fine."

Alluka crossed her arms and made a face of clear disbelief and annoyance. Killua averted his gaze. Why was she so damn perceptive…?

"Okay, fine."

A smile returned to her face and she immediately started looking Killua over, assessing what needed to be dealt with.

Alluka had, up until very recently, been hidden away in the castle dungeon for possessing powers their parents hadn't known how to control. Killua had managed to order her freed and restored to her position as princess before Illumi had become Killua's regent. In doing so, he had provided Illumi with leverage to argue that Killua needed a regent, saying that his actions marked him as impulsive. But Killua didn't regret his actions. He would never regret freeing his sister from her wrongful imprisonment.

Though she had been locked up, their parents had still allowed her access to most books and many other things to keep her occupied. Thanks to that, she had honed a few skills while imprisoned, one of which was some basic medicine.

"How did you get into this stuff anyway, Alluka?" Killua asked as she pressed a cool rag onto a particularly nasty looking welt.

"Whenever you'd come down to see me after Brother Illumi had done something to hurt you, Nanika and I always wanted to make you feel better," Alluka answered. "But since we knew you wouldn't ask us to fix it, we had to come up with another way."

Killua didn't know how to respond. Alluka and Nanika were always so kind, especially to him. He supposed he should have figured that had been the driving force.

"So tell me what you're worried about," she said, moving the conversation forward on her own.

Killua hesitated. He wasn't even sure what it was that he was worried about, but he definitely knew he didn't want to talk about it.

With Alluka it might be okay though.

"… Okay, but close the door first," Killua eventually relented.

Alluka closed the door and returned to Killua's side. He recounted to her the sparring match between Gon and himself and all the strange feelings he'd had.

"Aren't you just in love with him?" Alluka asked when Killua finished.

"Huh?!"

"Even the way you're getting upset now says so!" she insisted.

Killua wanted to deny it. Gon was his best friend, right? He couldn't have romantic feelings for Gon, right?

"Brother, your face is saying, 'I can't have romantic feelings for Sir Gon! He's my best friend!' but you're wrong," Alluka said. "It actually happens in romance novels a lot."

"But I couldn't… I can't… he's a knight," Killua said. "He's below me in class. The only reason we can even be friends is because we've been training together since we were kids."

Alluka looked at Killua as if to say, "Yeah? So?"

" _So_ it's illegal," he said, answering her expression.

"Forget about that for now, Brother," said Alluka. "What are your feelings? What's in your heart?"

Killua's brows knitted together.

"Do you love Gon?" Alluka asked. "If you could be, would you be with him forever?"

"… Yes."

The word came out of Killua's mouth seemingly of its own accord.

Alluka nodded sagely as she finished wrapping another of Killua's sparring injuries. "This should do it for you, physically at least," she said. She kissed Killua on the cheek. "And now you know your feelings too, Brother."

He supposed he did know them now. But what was he supposed to _do_ with them?


	3. Chapter 3

Technically I missed my promised day of Sunday but only by a few minutes! This chapter is the shortest one in the fic, only containing two scenes. This time we're exploring Hisoka's interest in the Kurta Kingdom and Gon plots a confession!

* * *

 **Content warnings for this chapter:**

-none

* * *

 **Ch 3**

Kurapika sensed something was amiss in his room when he entered it. He scanned the room with his eyes but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. None of his belongings were out of place. The bed was made as it had been that afternoon.

The window was open.

He had a suspicion so Kurapika closed the door behind himself and said, "Who is in here? Show yourself."

Hisoka rose from the other side of the bed and draped himself on it.

 _As I suspected…_ Kurapika thought.

"What a nice bed, Your Majesty!" Hisoka said. "It's so much softer than the ground in the woods…"

"Do not try to convince me that you sleep in the woods, Hisoka. With the kind of money you make? I do not buy it."

"Mmm, maybe you're right. I sleep in a nice, warm bed with a new lover every night," Hisoka said, making eyes at Kurapika. "You're old enough, want yours to be the next one?"

"I have no interest in that."

"Mm, maybe another time."

"Do not get your hopes up."

"Maybe you want to hear about the Zoldyck prince's bed I was occupying not so long ago?"

"I do not."

The conversation lulled for a moment as Hisoka wriggled around on the bed and made various unwelcome noises, begging for attention as always.

"Why do you spend so much time around here anyway, Hisoka? We are a pacifist kingdom and I am not allowed to spend any money on anything militaristic."

"Mm?" Hisoka rolled over to look at Kurapika right side up. "But who pays better than the king of a pacifist nation who needs his killing done in secret?" he responded with a cat like grin. "Your predecessor proved that quite nicely...or is that still a secret?"

Kurapika bristled at Hisoka's jab.

"And remind me why I let you harass me in this way? What do I stand to lose by just locking you away in prison?"

"Do you really want to try that again, Your Majesty?" Hisoka asked, sarcastic concern gracing his features. "Even after I killed so many of the guards and broke myself out of your meager prison anyway?"

Kurapika heaved a sharp sigh. "Is there anything else, Hisoka? I would like to unbind my chest and get some sleep."

"I suppose not," said Hisoka. "I just like to keep up with my big clients."

"I have not ever hired you nor will I, Hisoka. I am not one of your _clients_ ," said Kurapika. "Now away with you. Out of my quarters."

"As you wish, my good king," Hisoka said with a smile.

Kurapika rolled his eyes and closed the window after Hisoka left. Once he had managed to free himself from his corset, he took a deep breath and stretched. He felt more confident in his appearance in it, but corsets were never good for easy breathing.

He could feel that he'd need to take a break from wearing them for a while soon but for now, it was time for rest. He could cross that bridge when he came to it.

 **xxx**

"Sir Zushi! Your posture!" called Wing from across the training yard.

Zushi made a face. "I didn't think he could even see me over here," he groused.

Gon laughed. "I'm pretty sure Master Wing can see us everywhere!" he said. "I worry sometimes when I'm alone in my quarters that he's going to show up and tell me I'm holding my spoon wrong or something!"

"Likely rightfully so, Sir Gon, your grip is the worst in the group!" Wing called, making most of the other knights turn and stare at Gon and Zushi.

"Ah...he heard me," Gon said, looking embarrassed.

The rest of training passed relatively without incident but Gon still picked up a couple more bruises than usual, getting distracted each time Killua passed through his field of vision.

He _loved_ Killua. Had he always loved Killua?

He was nursing some of the worse wounds after training when Zushi came up to him.

"Gon, you seemed out of it today. Is something wrong?" Zushi asked.

"No, I just kept getting distracted," Gon laughed. "By Killua."

Zushi gave Gon a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was feeling weird after Killua and I sparred the other day and I talked to my friend about it and I guess I love him," Gon said. "Well… I know I love him. Maybe I just hadn't realized?"

"You aren't planning to tell him, are you?" Zushi asked, looking shocked and nigh on horrified. "You know marriage between people of different classes is against the law! You could get in huge trouble!"

Zushi brought his voice down to a whisper. "What if Prince Illumi found out?"

"He'd have you executed, Gon," fellow knight Lady Bisky said, appearing suddenly with her tone obviously prefacing a lecture. "You'd better drop this, for your own sake. And if you really do love him, then for the king's sake as well! Imagine the kind of position you'll put him in, coming forward with your feelings! If he doesn't return them it wouldn't be too bad, but if he does?"

Bisky was something of a senior knight. She was much older than most of the other knights, and more experienced. She also had a habit of giving answers to questions not asked to her.

"Listen to me, Gon," she ordered. "You'll only cause His Majesty pain or distraction, maybe both! Give up on this. Nothing good can come of it."

Bisky turned on her heel and strode powerfully away, leaving Gon and Zushi in her dust.

"She's probably right, Gon," Zushi said, his tone hushed again. "It's really dangerous."

Gon frowned.

Zushi also frowned. "It's just the way it is, right?" he said. "You should probably just do what Bisky said and try to let it go. Sorry."

When Gon still didn't answer, Zushi patted Gon on the shoulder and said, "I'm...gonna head home. See you tomorrow, Gon," and left Gon to sulk alone.

Lady Canary, another of the knights and also part of the royal family's personal guard, appeared not long after Zushi left.

"Gon? For what it's worth, I think you'd be really good for His Majesty," she said.

"Right?" Gon agreed enthusiastically, his mood instantly improved.

Canary nodded. "We both know…" she lowered her voice to continue. "The royal family… and you show King Killua the kind of love he deserves. I think you're a good match for him. I can't openly act against the family but if there's something small I can do to help your cause, I will. Please stay close to him, for his sake if nothing else."

"It's nice to have someone on my side!" Gon said with a laugh. "Thank you!"

"Of course," Canary said with a nod.

"Both Bisky and Zushi were pretty against it…"

Canary shrugged. "Normally I might be too but… anyway, I should head back."

"Oh, can you do something for me?" asked Gon.

"Like what?"

"Can you ask Gotoh to meet with me? Our usual place tomorrow evening?"

"I should be able to do that," Canary said. "I'll pass on your message."


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter and a few of the next ones get pretty Kurapika heavy. A lot of work went into getting his story and Killua and Gon's story to intersect. ^^;

* * *

 **Content warnings for this chapter:**

-Canonical minor character death (off screen)

* * *

 **Ch 4**

Gotoh wasn't accustomed to being summoned by Gon. It had been the other way around the entirety of the time they had known each other, even if Gon had something to say. For Gon to summon him, it must have been something important.

He arrived at the place they usually met, by the kitchens, and waited for Gon. It didn't take him much longer to arrive.

"Sir Gon, it is good to see you," he said.

Gon hailed him back and came up close to Gotoh.

"What is this about, Gon?" he asked, leaning back. "Why did you ask me to meet you?"

Gon noticed Gotoh's posture after a moment and backed away a small step. "Gotoh, can you set up a meeting with Killua where no one's going to catch us together? I… have something important to tell him but I can't let anyone else find out, especially Prince Illumi."

Gotoh regarded Gon with suspicion and curiosity. What could he have to tell the king that required certainty of secrecy? Unless…

Gotoh could think of only two things Gon would need this kind of secrecy for: news of a traitor close to the king, possibly Prince Illumi; or a confession of love. He wasn't sure which seemed more perilous.

Gotoh was very protective of Killua, often seeing him almost like his own son. He certainly hadn't trusted Gon from the beginning, but as he came to know Gon as a reputable and honorable knight, he took a liking to him. Aware of, but unable to otherwise mitigate, the poor treatment Killua endured at the hand of his oldest brother, Gotoh had snuck Gon in to be with Killua after dealings with Illumi multiple times.

"Sir Gon, are you planning to reveal feelings of love to His Majesty?" Gotoh asked.

Gon blushed a bit and nodded.

"This endeavour is going to be risky," said Gotoh. "Both for you and the king. Are you certain? I will not put His Majesty in this kind of danger over a boyhood crush. Are you truly serious about being with King Killua?"

Gon nodded vigorously. "Of course!" he said. "I love him!"

Gotoh stared hard at Gon, seeing if he would buckle under the weight of his scrutiny. Gon stared at the wall behind Gotoh but nonetheless his posture and expression showed his unwavering determination.

"Very well," said Gotoh. "I will do what I can. It may take some time but I will do my best to set up a secure meeting for you. Do _not_ put His Majesty in any additional danger, either on purpose or by accident, do you understand? Swear it to me."

Gon nodded seriously. "I swear it. I'll keep Killua safe, no matter what."

"Even at the cost of your own life?"

"Of course! I'm his knight!"

"Good," said Gotoh. "Await my summons."

Gon nodded an affirmative at Gotoh. "Understood. Thank you."

 **xxx**

Kurapika was up late flipping through an old journal from when he was younger. He had been feeling nostalgic and reminiscing about his adventures with Pairo all those years ago really hit the spot.

He had just finished reading his younger self's recounting of one of his favorite of Pairo's mischievous plans when he heard a gentle knocking on the door.

"Your Majesty?" called Senritsu through Kurapika's door. "I'm sorry to disturb you but another caravan has been hit. Your Majesty… there were… casualties."

Kurapika was suddenly alert. He went to the door and threw it open. "The most recent caravan?" he demanded.

Senritsu looked down. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Kurapika felt his blood run cold. "… Pairo?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," said Senritsu sadly.

Kurapika couldn't see.

He couldn't see.

Everything was out of focus even though he wore his lenses.

"Send for Leorio at once," Kurapika ordered. "I believe there is something wrong with my eyes. See to it that he comes immediately."

"Yes, Your Majesty, I will go and bring him back myself," she said.

 **xxx**

Leorio's residence was not far from the castle and, even on foot, it took Senritsu little time to reach it.

Normally it would have been a servant's job to fetch Leorio for the king, but as his closest advisor - perhaps even his friend? - and knowing the full story beyond just the facts of the incident, she took it upon herself to retrieve Leorio.

She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

Despite the fact that it was clearly past the time that he would normally see patients, Leorio opened the door quickly. He looked surprised to see someone from the palace at his doorstep unannounced.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Is one of the servants sick or hurt?"

Senritsu shook her head. "The king sent for you. He says he's having trouble with his eyes. I suspect, however, that it might be something else."

"What do you suspect?" Leorio asked seriously.

Senritsu frowned. "His Majesty has just received some very bad news."

She hesitated. She found it hard to repeat the story, too sad to stomach easily.

"His Majesty's friend, Pairo, was killed in an attack on a caravan by the Spiders."

"Pairo?" Leorio repeated. "I understand, let's go."

 **xxx**

"King Kurapika? Your Majesty, Leorio is here as requested."

"Very well," Kurapika responded to Senritsu. "Send him in."

Leorio came into the room and closed the door as was their routine.

"Leorio, something must be wrong with my eyes or the lenses. I cannot see anything in focus," Kurapika stated.

Kurapika's tone was cold and distant. Leorio knew Kurapika was already distressed so he thought it best to let Kurapika set the tone of the conversation.

"I understand, Your Majesty," said Leorio. "Let me examine your eyes and the lenses both."

Leorio took the lenses from Kurapika and checked them just in case. He knew Senritsu was very intuitive and was very close to the king as well so her theory on what was wrong was probably correct. As he expected, he found nothing wrong with Kurapika's lenses.

"Alright, Your Majesty, allow me to take a look at your eyes now as well," he said, kneeling beside Kurapika who was sitting on his bed.

"Why are you speaking so formally, Leorio?" Kurapika asked.

"I am only trying to be polite to my troubled king," Leorio said. "This seemed to be the tone you wanted to - "

Kurapika cut Leorio off in a sudden flash of rage, "I can get that from any of my servants. I do not need that from you. I do not _want_ that from you! Do not push me away like this!"

His tone and volume increased as he spoke until he all but shouted the last sentence.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room after Kurapika's outburst. He broke it with a sigh and his posture relaxed.

"I don't know why I got upset like that," said Kurapika. "My apologies, Leorio. Just…treat me like a normal patient. Please continue."

"Okay, got it," Leorio said with a nod. "Are you feeling any pain in or around your eyes?" he asked.

"No."

Leorio looked up at Kurapika. "Close your eyes for a moment, please, Your - " Leorio stopped and corrected himself. "Sorry, close your eyes for a moment."

Kurapika eyed Leorio briefly and then closed his eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to be touching your face. Tell me if anything hurts."

Kurapika took a breath. He had felt unfocused for a while. Detached. He tried to come back to himself. If he was going to answer Leorio properly, he had to be present.

But before Leorio even got a chance to touch his face, Kurapika felt a tightness in his chest and suddenly there was a pressure growing in his head.

"Kurapika?" Leorio asked. "Is something wrong?"

Kurapika knew he was making a face that had prompted Leorio to ask after his wellbeing. He tried to straighten it out.

"I am fine. Just a headache. Continue."

Leorio's touch was exploratory but gentle. He felt lightly around Kurapika's eyes. What exactly Leorio was feeling for Kurapika didn't know, but it felt relaxing. Leorio's fingers reached Kurapika's temples and rubbed them slightly.

Kurapika responded to the rubbing with a quiet, "Agh."

"Does this hurt? There's a lot of tension here, " Leorio commented thoughtfully.

A moment later Leorio asked, "Are you having trouble breathing?"

The tightness in Kurapika's chest had suddenly increased to a nearly unbearable level and his mind was racing. Before he could stop himself and regain his composure, he curled in on himself and choked out a sob.

Leorio quickly pulled up a chair so he could sit beside Kurapika's bed, facing it. He pulled Kurapika's head into his chest and held Kurapika's shoulder bracingly. Kurapika gripped Leorio's outermost garment tightly in return.

"Pairo is dead," Kurapika barely managed to utter.

"I know, Senritsu told me. I'm sorry," said Leorio.

"He was just here. We shared a meal a few days ago."

Kurapika dissolved into sobbing. As he cried, Leorio could feel his grip tighten progressively. Was he in physical pain?

Kurapika eventually reached a temporary lull in his grief. His crying largely abated and he was able to sit up straight in bed again. However, he grunted and winced in the place of his sobbing.

"Ah, Leorio," he groaned. "My chest hurts. I cannot breathe."

"That's normal after crying, especially as hard as you were, it's alright. It will pass," he assured Kurapika.

"No, you do not understand," Kurapika insisted. "My chest is still bound."

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" Leorio demanded. "Lean forward, let me help you out of this thing. Actually, where's the fastener?"

"In the back, like you thought," Kurapika said with a strained voice.

Leorio hurriedly stripped Kurapika above his waist to get to the offending garment. He untied the laces holding the corset in place and loosened them as quickly as he dared. It was clearly expensive, as anything made for the king would be, and Leorio certainly couldn't afford to be responsible for Kurapika needing to replace it. Kurapika might not have been the type to demand such a thing, but the anxiety remained in Leorio's mind all the same. Kurapika soon took a deep breath, signaling his freedom.

"Why are you wearing it this late? All this time?" Leorio asked.

"Well, a king can't very well be going around the palace with his breasts free."

"Who's going to stop him?"

Kurapika was silent for a moment. "No one but myself, I suppose…."

Kurapika brought his knees up and held them with his arms. After a moment, he laid his head on them, sighing.

Leorio also sighed, casting his gaze down.

"At least after this, surely the council will agree to act against the Spiders, right?" Leorio suggested.

"I suppose," Kurapika agreed. Leorio could hear his exhaustion and growing detachment from the world around him.

A mildly uncomfortable silence settled between them.

"Well, shall we see if your vision is back to normal?" Leorio suggested. "It seems like your issues may have been stress related since I couldn't find anything wrong with the lenses or your eyes."

Kurapika nodded. He lifted his head and turned to face Leorio.

Leorio carefully placed Kurapika's lenses back on his face. "So? Is your vision back to normal now?" he asked.

Sounding distant and without even the slightest consideration of the question, Kurapika answered, "Yes. Thank you, Leorio. You can go home. My apologies for summoning you like this."

"It's never a problem," Leorio said.

Leorio crossed the room to let himself out. "You have my condolences, Your Majesty," he said as he closed the door, returning to formalities when back in the eye of others. "Try to get some rest."

Kurapika responded only with a half-hearted wave.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter and a few of the next ones get pretty Kurapika heavy. A lot of work went into getting his story and Killua and Gon's story to intersect. ^^;

* * *

 **Content warnings for this chapter:**

-Canonical minor character death (off screen)

* * *

 **Ch 4**

Gotoh wasn't accustomed to being summoned by Gon. It had been the other way around the entirety of the time they had known each other, even if Gon had something to say. For Gon to summon him, it must have been something important.

He arrived at the place they usually met, by the kitchens, and waited for Gon. It didn't take him much longer to arrive.

"Sir Gon, it is good to see you," he said.

Gon hailed him back and came up close to Gotoh.

"What is this about, Gon?" he asked, leaning back. "Why did you ask me to meet you?"

Gon noticed Gotoh's posture after a moment and backed away a small step. "Gotoh, can you set up a meeting with Killua where no one's going to catch us together? I… have something important to tell him but I can't let anyone else find out, especially Prince Illumi."

Gotoh regarded Gon with suspicion and curiosity. What could he have to tell the king that required certainty of secrecy? Unless…

Gotoh could think of only two things Gon would need this kind of secrecy for: news of a traitor close to the king, possibly Prince Illumi; or a confession of love. He wasn't sure which seemed more perilous.

Gotoh was very protective of Killua, often seeing him almost like his own son. He certainly hadn't trusted Gon from the beginning, but as he came to know Gon as a reputable and honorable knight, he took a liking to him. Aware of, but unable to otherwise mitigate, the poor treatment Killua endured at the hand of his oldest brother, Gotoh had snuck Gon in to be with Killua after dealings with Illumi multiple times.

"Sir Gon, are you planning to reveal feelings of love to His Majesty?" Gotoh asked.

Gon blushed a bit and nodded.

"This endeavour is going to be risky," said Gotoh. "Both for you and the king. Are you certain? I will not put His Majesty in this kind of danger over a boyhood crush. Are you truly serious about being with King Killua?"

Gon nodded vigorously. "Of course!" he said. "I love him!"

Gotoh stared hard at Gon, seeing if he would buckle under the weight of his scrutiny. Gon stared at the wall behind Gotoh but nonetheless his posture and expression showed his unwavering determination.

"Very well," said Gotoh. "I will do what I can. It may take some time but I will do my best to set up a secure meeting for you. Do _not_ put His Majesty in any additional danger, either on purpose or by accident, do you understand? Swear it to me."

Gon nodded seriously. "I swear it. I'll keep Killua safe, no matter what."

"Even at the cost of your own life?"

"Of course! I'm his knight!"

"Good," said Gotoh. "Await my summons."

Gon nodded an affirmative at Gotoh. "Understood. Thank you."

 **xxx**

Kurapika was up late flipping through an old journal from when he was younger. He had been feeling nostalgic and reminiscing about his adventures with Pairo all those years ago really hit the spot.

He had just finished reading his younger self's recounting of one of his favorite of Pairo's mischievous plans when he heard a gentle knocking on the door.

"Your Majesty?" called Senritsu through Kurapika's door. "I'm sorry to disturb you but another caravan has been hit. Your Majesty… there were… casualties."

Kurapika was suddenly alert. He went to the door and threw it open. "The most recent caravan?" he demanded.

Senritsu looked down. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Kurapika felt his blood run cold. "… Pairo?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," said Senritsu sadly.

Kurapika couldn't see.

He couldn't see.

Everything was out of focus even though he wore his lenses.

"Send for Leorio at once," Kurapika ordered. "I believe there is something wrong with my eyes. See to it that he comes immediately."

"Yes, Your Majesty, I will go and bring him back myself," she said.

 **xxx**

Leorio's residence was not far from the castle and, even on foot, it took Senritsu little time to reach it.

Normally it would have been a servant's job to fetch Leorio for the king, but as his closest advisor - perhaps even his friend? - and knowing the full story beyond just the facts of the incident, she took it upon herself to retrieve Leorio.

She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

Despite the fact that it was clearly past the time that he would normally see patients, Leorio opened the door quickly. He looked surprised to see someone from the palace at his doorstep unannounced.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Is one of the servants sick or hurt?"

Senritsu shook her head. "The king sent for you. He says he's having trouble with his eyes. I suspect, however, that it might be something else."

"What do you suspect?" Leorio asked seriously.

Senritsu frowned. "His Majesty has just received some very bad news."

She hesitated. She found it hard to repeat the story, too sad to stomach easily.

"His Majesty's friend, Pairo, was killed in an attack on a caravan by the Spiders."

"Pairo?" Leorio repeated. "I understand, let's go."

 **xxx**

"King Kurapika? Your Majesty, Leorio is here as requested."

"Very well," Kurapika responded to Senritsu. "Send him in."

Leorio came into the room and closed the door as was their routine.

"Leorio, something must be wrong with my eyes or the lenses. I cannot see anything in focus," Kurapika stated.

Kurapika's tone was cold and distant. Leorio knew Kurapika was already distressed so he thought it best to let Kurapika set the tone of the conversation.

"I understand, Your Majesty," said Leorio. "Let me examine your eyes and the lenses both."

Leorio took the lenses from Kurapika and checked them just in case. He knew Senritsu was very intuitive and was very close to the king as well so her theory on what was wrong was probably correct. As he expected, he found nothing wrong with Kurapika's lenses.

"Alright, Your Majesty, allow me to take a look at your eyes now as well," he said, kneeling beside Kurapika who was sitting on his bed.

"Why are you speaking so formally, Leorio?" Kurapika asked.

"I am only trying to be polite to my troubled king," Leorio said. "This seemed to be the tone you wanted to - "

Kurapika cut Leorio off in a sudden flash of rage, "I can get that from any of my servants. I do not need that from you. I do not _want_ that from you! Do not push me away like this!"

His tone and volume increased as he spoke until he all but shouted the last sentence.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room after Kurapika's outburst. He broke it with a sigh and his posture relaxed.

"I don't know why I got upset like that," said Kurapika. "My apologies, Leorio. Just…treat me like a normal patient. Please continue."

"Okay, got it," Leorio said with a nod. "Are you feeling any pain in or around your eyes?" he asked.

"No."

Leorio looked up at Kurapika. "Close your eyes for a moment, please, Your - " Leorio stopped and corrected himself. "Sorry, close your eyes for a moment."

Kurapika eyed Leorio briefly and then closed his eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to be touching your face. Tell me if anything hurts."

Kurapika took a breath. He had felt unfocused for a while. Detached. He tried to come back to himself. If he was going to answer Leorio properly, he had to be present.

But before Leorio even got a chance to touch his face, Kurapika felt a tightness in his chest and suddenly there was a pressure growing in his head.

"Kurapika?" Leorio asked. "Is something wrong?"

Kurapika knew he was making a face that had prompted Leorio to ask after his wellbeing. He tried to straighten it out.

"I am fine. Just a headache. Continue."

Leorio's touch was exploratory but gentle. He felt lightly around Kurapika's eyes. What exactly Leorio was feeling for Kurapika didn't know, but it felt relaxing. Leorio's fingers reached Kurapika's temples and rubbed them slightly.

Kurapika responded to the rubbing with a quiet, "Agh."

"Does this hurt? There's a lot of tension here, " Leorio commented thoughtfully.

A moment later Leorio asked, "Are you having trouble breathing?"

The tightness in Kurapika's chest had suddenly increased to a nearly unbearable level and his mind was racing. Before he could stop himself and regain his composure, he curled in on himself and choked out a sob.

Leorio quickly pulled up a chair so he could sit beside Kurapika's bed, facing it. He pulled Kurapika's head into his chest and held Kurapika's shoulder bracingly. Kurapika gripped Leorio's outermost garment tightly in return.

"Pairo is dead," Kurapika barely managed to utter.

"I know, Senritsu told me. I'm sorry," said Leorio.

"He was just here. We shared a meal a few days ago."

Kurapika dissolved into sobbing. As he cried, Leorio could feel his grip tighten progressively. Was he in physical pain?

Kurapika eventually reached a temporary lull in his grief. His crying largely abated and he was able to sit up straight in bed again. However, he grunted and winced in the place of his sobbing.

"Ah, Leorio," he groaned. "My chest hurts. I cannot breathe."

"That's normal after crying, especially as hard as you were, it's alright. It will pass," he assured Kurapika.

"No, you do not understand," Kurapika insisted. "My chest is still bound."

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" Leorio demanded. "Lean forward, let me help you out of this thing. Actually, where's the fastener?"

"In the back, like you thought," Kurapika said with a strained voice.

Leorio hurriedly stripped Kurapika above his waist to get to the offending garment. He untied the laces holding the corset in place and loosened them as quickly as he dared. It was clearly expensive, as anything made for the king would be, and Leorio certainly couldn't afford to be responsible for Kurapika needing to replace it. Kurapika might not have been the type to demand such a thing, but the anxiety remained in Leorio's mind all the same. Kurapika soon took a deep breath, signaling his freedom.

"Why are you wearing it this late? All this time?" Leorio asked.

"Well, a king can't very well be going around the palace with his breasts free."

"Who's going to stop him?"

Kurapika was silent for a moment. "No one but myself, I suppose…."

Kurapika brought his knees up and held them with his arms. After a moment, he laid his head on them, sighing.

Leorio also sighed, casting his gaze down.

"At least after this, surely the council will agree to act against the Spiders, right?" Leorio suggested.

"I suppose," Kurapika agreed. Leorio could hear his exhaustion and growing detachment from the world around him.

A mildly uncomfortable silence settled between them.

"Well, shall we see if your vision is back to normal?" Leorio suggested. "It seems like your issues may have been stress related since I couldn't find anything wrong with the lenses or your eyes."

Kurapika nodded. He lifted his head and turned to face Leorio.

Leorio carefully placed Kurapika's lenses back on his face. "So? Is your vision back to normal now?" he asked.

Sounding distant and without even the slightest consideration of the question, Kurapika answered, "Yes. Thank you, Leorio. You can go home. My apologies for summoning you like this."

"It's never a problem," Leorio said.

Leorio crossed the room to let himself out. "You have my condolences, Your Majesty," he said as he closed the door, returning to formalities when back in the eye of others. "Try to get some rest."

Kurapika responded only with a half-hearted wave.


	6. Chapter 6

Pretty heavy on the Kurapika this chapter again! We're almost to the point of the two stories coming together. Also, starting the next chapter, the chapters are going to start getting longer too! There's still lots of story to tell!

There's some suggestive content between Gon and Killua in this chapter too. Again, nothing explicit (there's no explicit sexual content in this fic at all) but there is discussion of a recent sexual encounter and what a fun time was had by all lol If you'd rather not read it, it would be best to just skip pretty much the whole scene but the paragraph after the last bit of suggestiveness in this scene has the word "marveled" in it so if you search for that, that will get you to the next sfw spot. Alternatively, if you search for the scene break, **xxx** , then the one that has Kurapika sighing after it is the one right after this scene.

Thanks for sticking with me so far! :)

* * *

 **Content warnings for this chapter:**

-Suggestive content between two aged up characters incl. mention of nudity, reference to recent encounter, and some dirty talk

* * *

 **Ch 6**

"Your Majesty!" Neon cried, running into the throne room. "The traders managed to apprehend the leader of the Spiders! They captured Chrollo!"

"See to it that they bring Chrollo before me immediately," Kurapika ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty! At once!"

A short time later, several guards and traders paraded into the throne room, escorting the facilitator of the kingdom's latest problems amongst them.

"Kneel before His Majesty, King Kurapika!" one of the guards commanded.

"I would prefer to stand," Chrollo stated calmly. "I am not one of his subjects and I have sworn no fealty to him, so I see no reason I should kneel."

The guard, uncertain how to respond to Chrollo's assertion, looked to Kurapika for instruction.

"Let him stand," Kurapika said. "I do not need him to kneel to be below me. 'Any thief prostrates themself before another simply by existing as a thief.'"

Chrollo chuckled. "Are you quoting Scheska's work to me?"

"I did not realize the leader of the Phantom Troupe was an avid reader," Kurapika commented. "Or that he could read at all, truthfully."

Chrollo remained impassive, a benign, calm smile on his face.

"Should you really be so calm?" asked Kurapika. "With your capture, the Spider has been beheaded."

"Beheaded?" Chrollo repeated. "My importance is no more than a leg. Though perhaps inconvenienced, the rest of the Spider will certainly continue to function as normal, hardly noting my loss."

"Do not lie to me, Chrollo Lucilfer," Kurapika said, his tone sharp and dangerous. He was obviously struggling to maintain the last shreds of his composure. "You are the leader of the Phantom Troupe. All intelligence on your band of thieves points to that fact."

Chrollo hummed. "Perhaps I am the head," he said as though musing about the idea. After what seemed a thoughtful pause, he continued, "But perhaps all my loss will achieve is ensuring that the Spider no longer acts with reason but merely lashes out, no longer spinning its web but thrashing, wildly attacking anything near it without thought or concern."

Kurapika remained silent. He tried to bring his temper back under control with little success. Mustering the calmest voice he could manage, Kurapika said, "Take him to the prison. I do not care to have this low-life in front of me any longer."

The guards led away a very compliant Chrollo as Kurapika sat with his head in his hands, trying to get any satisfaction at all out of the situation. It should have been a victory, a form of vengeance even, but some part of him believed Chrollo that nothing would change.

Had he failed completely?

 **xxx**

Killua took a deep breath and stretched. He felt the dirt against his back and Gon pressed up against his side. This probably hadn't been smart, but Illumi was gone, so Killua had let himself and Gon indulge a little. Though now that the moment was over and he was getting cold, Killua started to wonder if having sex with Gon in the garden had actually been worth it.

The garden was his favorite place in the palace, filled with flowers he loved and a place he always felt good and safe. He had wanted to share it with Gon and definitely had enjoyed himself but…

 _It's so cold now…_

"Your hair is like moonlight, Killua," Gon said dreamily, running his hands over Killua's skin. "It's beautiful."

"Do you, no, have you _ever_ had any shame whatsoever?" Killua asked.

"Why should I? I can say these kinds of things about the guy I like, right?" Gon said, unaffected by Killua's words.

"Yeah? Well then you're like every one of the sunflowers in the garden all put together," Killua said.

"Mm, I like that."

"You know…"

"Mm?"

"I've loved sunflowers as long as I can remember. They always made me feel happy and… I dunno… good. I've… probably always loved them because they made me think of you."

Gon sighed happily in response. "I'm glad I can make you feel good - " Gon paused and then continued in a mischievous tone, "In more than one way now."

Killua rolled his eyes and groaned. "Gon, that was so cheesy," he complained.

Gon laughed. "I know."

"I kind of liked it though," Killua said.

"You like everything I do, Killua," Gon said teasingly.

"What are you suggesting?" Killua demanded, starting to blush.

"Well," said Gon, leaning in towards Killua. "I might have commented on your eyes too if they hadn't been squeezed so tightly shut just now. Though it _did_ make it easier to look at your face so I could see how good you were feeling. And your voice - "

"Okay! That's enough! I'm well aware of how embarrassing I was just now."

"Ah! No! Killua, you weren't embarrassing! You were totally sexy! I loved it!" Gon grabbed Killua's hand and held it up to his chest.

Killua marveled at how their skin tones looked when they met. Killua knew his skin was light and pale, his whole family was like that, but against the rich brown skin of Gon's chest, it looked almost luminescent. And though a handsome color on its own, Gon's skintone looked even deeper in contrast with Killua's lighter tone. Though he had never really considered it before, he couldn't stop himself from briefly thinking about what beautiful children he and Gon could share, especially since the development of the pregnancy stone now facilitated any person or couple having children.

"Gon..." Killua returned the grip Gon had on his hand.

"Mm?" Gon's head cocked to the side.

"I love you."

Gon smiled. "I love you too, Killua."

 **xxx**

Kurapika sighed heavily from his seat on the throne. So much had happened. So much had gone wrong.

The Troupe had hit another caravan and this time, they slaughtered all but one of the people traveling with it. The lone trader who returned reported that the Spiders wanted Chrollo back and that they intended to continue lethal attacks like this until he was released.

And to top it off, he was having to make an appearance on a day he needed to take off from binding his chest.

The only good news was that as the information about the attacks spread through the populace, rumors suggested that the Kurta people were starting to support finding assistance from elsewhere to protect them or perhaps to eradicate the Spiders.

Kurapika would just have to do his best not to think about it all.

"Your Majesty? The emissary from the Zoldyck kingdom is here to meet with you."

"I understand, show them in."

Someone tall and lithe entered the room. Dressed in princely clothes and with stunning long, black hair down their back, the emissary was a sight to be seen.

"Greetings, Your Majesty. I am Illumi Zoldyck, eldest brother and regent to the king," he said.

"Greetings," Kurapika responded. "I understand you have a proposal."

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Illumi. "It is no secret that your kingdom suffers regular attacks by the Phantom Troupe, largely on account of their refusal to barter a treaty with you. Nor is it a secret that the Kurta kingdom has no real military force with which to repel them on account of your pacifist culture."

"You claim to have a solution to this problem?" Kurapika said.

"The Zoldyck kingdom has one of the strongest militaries in the known world. Eliminating the Phantom Troupe would certainly be within our power."

Kurapika _was_ interested, but also suspicious. "Your kingdom is not known for granting favors. What is it that you want from us in exchange?"

"Access to some of the rare gems your kingdom produces, and also a wedding. One between my king brother and yourself, Your Majesty. Truthfully, the Eyes are negotiable. Our real interest is to see a marriage of our two people through our kings."

"I see," Kurapika said.

The proposition was certainly beneficial to the Kurta kingdom, especially considering that it didn't seem like they would push the issue of the Scarlet Eyes. It seemed too good to be true.

"This seems to benefit me and my people much more than it does you and yours. Why are you being so seemingly generous?" Kurapika asked.

"We have our own agendas just as you do, Your Majesty," Illumi answered, his tone betraying none of the stubbornness he had just shown.

When Kurapika didn't respond, Illumi pressed, "Does the offer not interest you, King Kurapika? You said yourself the offer is already in your favor."

"Why do you seek this marriage?" Kurapika asked. His anxiety got the better of him and made him continue, "Do you expect me to assist with producing an heir? Know that I have no intention of doing that if that is the case."

"It is merely time that King Killua starts taking his role as king seriously, and having another ruler by one's side is an important part of it," Illumi said. "And if an heir is needed, my brother can always carry it instead. The man who made the pregnancy stones is, after all, a part of our kingdom."

"While your proposition is something I support, my council does not. Do you have anything further to add in light of that?" Kurapika asked, trying to refocus and regain his composure.

"If Your Majesty accepts my offer, you would, of course, be under the protection of the Zoldyck kingdom. It would be no problem to provide for you and defend against whatever meager response your council may attempt," Illumi assured, seemingly unconcerned with how rudely his remark about the council came across.

This was his way around the law, he realized. Kurapika himself was neither money nor an easily liquidated good. In the event the council disapproved of his reasoning in the exchange, the worst they could do would be to exile him, and since he already had somewhere to go, what did he have to lose?

… Except for Leorio…

"Very well," he said. "I accept your offer. We can discuss the issue of travel later. For now I must address my council."

"You have my thanks, Your Majesty," said Illumi. "This means much to me as an older brother."

 **xxx**

"The Zoldyck Kingdom has heard word of an impending threat upon us which we have no power to stand against. They have offered to deal with this threat for us in exchange for a small shipment of Scarlet Eyes and my hand in marriage to their king," Kurapika said, deliberately omitting that the threat in question was the Troupe.

The council started to protest, but Kurapika raised his hand to quiet them.

"I have already agreed to the arrangement," Kurapika said. "This enables us to get military support without violating our laws. My hand in marriage is neither money nor any other easily liquidated resource, and I am also making plans for the Zoldyck kingdom to cover my transport and travel expenses so that does not need to be considered in our exchange for their assistance."

While everyone else simply looked shocked, Kurapika noticed that Senritsu looked troubled and sad. While he had a couple of suspicions about what had brought on her expression, he wasn't certain. He proceeded with his address, watching carefully for her reactions.

"I believe it may also be possible, from my new position as king consort, for me to arrange for the disposal of the Phantom Troupe using the resources of the Zoldyck Kingdom directly."

Senritsu's gaze fell.

 _So that is at least part of it. She recognizes I am giving myself to them in exchange for the Spiders being eradicated._

Kurapika looked around to gauge the reactions of the other council members. Everyone seemed to be looking for a way to protest but unable to find one. He felt victorious. He had finally found a way to stop the Troupe from harming his kingdom and his people, even if it had been by more or less abdicating the throne.

 _I did it, Leorio. I bent them to my will._

...Leorio.

The Kurta kingdom physician surely wouldn't give up his position here within the kingdom to follow him. Kurapika knew how much his patients meant to him.

"Since I will be moving to the Zoldyck kingdom as a result of this union, I am certain I will be unable to fulfill my duties as king. As such, for the time being, I would like to appoint Senritsu as steward if you all will support me and she will accept," Kurapika pressed ahead, determined not to get stuck while discussing the issue. "I believe her goals and ideals best align with my own and I trust her judgement. I feel she will be most suited to watching over the throne in my stead until I can return to settle the matter more permanently."

Kurapika turned to Senritsu. "Do you accept?"

Senritsu still looked troubled but nodded.

"Alright, then let's take a vote," said Kurapika. "In favor?"

Squala, Baise, and Basho raised their hands.

"And Varri and Dalzollene are opposed?" Kurapika asked. "Do the two of you have an alternative in mind?"

"I think Varri is best suited on account of his experience and adhesion to tradition," Dalzollene said.

Varri nodded his agreement.

Kurapika addressed the rest of the council again. "Knowing the proposed alternative, how many of you still support my choice of steward?"

All three raised their hands.

"And Senritsu, do you still accept my nomination?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Senritsu answered. "I'm honored that you chose me."


	7. Chapter 7

So...there's some angst in this chapter. ...A lot of it. There's lots of Kurta kingdom-centric content in this chapter too but this is the chapter where the two stories finally collide. Illumi returns to the kingdom with Kurapika and we'll be starting off the next chapter with some joint story.

There's also abuse in this chapter, Illumi against Killua, and also some mild nsfw content with Killua and Gon. Some not quite Disney Appropriate(tm) kissing and Gon indirectly asks for sex.

Okie dokie, enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

 **Content warnings for this chapter:**

-Suggestive content between two of age characters incl. making out and proposition of sex. Starts at "Kurapika pulled back and tucked his hair behind his ears" To skip, search for "Though he couldn't see Leorio's face well"

-Physical and verbal abuse incl. a heavy slap, causing the victim to fall and some threatening language and behavior. Starts immediately after "you being my regent doesn't change that!" Abuser leaves the room at "With that, Illumi left," to skip subsequent mentions as well, search for, "Hey, come on now, are you crying?"

-Suggestive content between two aged up characters incl. some making out and a vague request for sex. Overlaps with the previous warning starting immediately after "Can't believe he's back already…" and going through the end of the chapter

* * *

 **Ch 7**

Kurapika retired to his room to rest for the night. It had been a long day of meetings and he was exhausted. Between the proposal from the Zoldycks and the capture of the leader of the Phantom Troupe this had indeed been a busy week. Kurapika was particularly troubled by Chrollo's insistence that his capture would only make things worse and the fact that the Troupe's actions seemed to support his words. He wished he could execute Chrollo and set him up as an example to dissuade the other Spiders from future harassment and attacks. But the Kurta kingdom did not abide executing prisoners any more than they excused killing criminals in an attempt to capture them. Even if a person had committed a heinous crime, they were believed to retain their personhood and executing them would just be trying to solve one crime with another.

Frustrated, Kurapika flopped on his bed with a huff. He wished Leorio were here. He was good at listening to Kurapika's frustrations and his comforting presence made Kurapika feel safe and at ease around him.

A shame that was all about to end.

Hisoka's rhythmic tapping on the window interrupted his thoughts.

Kurapika went to the window and opened it to see Hisoka perched on his roof again.

"What do you want now, Hisoka?"

Hisoka put on his best pout and said, "Can't you greet me nicely every once in a while?"

"No," Kurapika responded flatly.

Hisoka gave a theatrical sigh and said, "Very well, then." He leaned in towards Kurapika, much too close for his comfort, and said, "I think you already know why I'm here, King Ku-ra-pi-ka."

Kurapika crossed his arms across his chest and drew back. "I do not, so say it plainly."

Hisoka gave a small, amused chuckle. "I heard my device helped you capture the leader of the Spiders today and you have him locked away now. I want you to give him to me," he said, his lips curling into a wide smile.

"Absolutely not," Kurapika said. "I am not releasing Chrollo Lucilfer under any circumstances and certainly not to you."

"Such a direct rejection! Even after my help with the task…" Hisoka said, showy, hurt disapproval in his voice.

"I could make it worth you while, Your Majesty~," he pressed. "You know how badly I want that delectable morsel to myself."

"The answer is no, Hisoka. Now go away before I call my guards to arrest you."

"You know they couldn't succeed~."

Kurapika scoffed. "We managed to capture the head of the Phantom Troupe, did we not? Something that you still have not managed. Do not look down on us."

"I can get you out of this arranged marriage if you ask," Hisoka said with a wink.

"I agreed to this wedding of my own free will," Kurapika said coldly. "I am in no need of - "

"Oh? Really?" Hisoka interrupted, sounding surprised. "But what about that doctor friend of yours? Pelorio?"

"Leorio."

"Right, sure," Hisoka said, teasingly dismissive. "What about him? The two of you seem awfully close. Are you sure you don't have feelings for him?"

Kurapika didn't answer. He didn't know how, but Hisoka had definitely hit the nail on the head. He didn't just care for Leorio as a friend, he _loved_ Leorio. He couldn't imagine telling Leorio he was leaving because the more he thought about it, the more sure he was that Leorio loved him, too. It was going to be hard to leave him, but Kurapika had to do what was best for the kingdom, even if that meant putting his own feelings and happiness aside.

"Aha~! I'm right, aren't I?" said Hisoka. "Well, you know what I want if you decide you want happiness instead of this arrangement. You can send for me any time with promise of releasing the Spider's Head to me whenever you're ready, and I'll come running~!"

"I am not interested, Hisoka. Be gone with you."

"You know how to find me~!" Hisoka said in a singsong voice as he otherwise soundlessly left Kurapika's window and disappeared into the night.

 **xxx**

"Your Majesty? Leorio is here as requested."

"Thank you, let him in," said Kurapika.

Leorio entered and watched for the door to close before turning to Kurapika. "Kurapika? What's this about? They told me to clear my schedule for the whole day?"

"Leorio, I… have not always been forthcoming with my feelings," Kurapika began. "But things are about to change, so if I am to come forward about this, I must do it now."

Leorio simply looked at Kurapika, utterly baffled.

"Leorio. I love you. I have loved you for a long time. I always expected I would have gotten to approach this appropriately and pursue you through proper conventions but that is no longer an option."

Leorio tried to interject but Kurapika kept going.

"Truthfully, my saying this is probably incredibly selfish, especially now. I hope you can forgive me for this."

"Kurapika!" Leorio finally managed to get in. "What are you talking about? Why are you saying all of this?"

"I… accepted the proposal of an arranged marriage with the king of the Zoldyck kingdom. I will be leaving with the emissary tomorrow," Kurapika said, his gaze cast downward.

"What?!" Leorio was shocked. He put his hands on Kurapika's shoulders and tried to bend down to see his face.

"I suspected you had feelings for me as well, but I failed to act and now that time has passed. I apologize. I would understand if you hated me for what I have done."

"Of course I don't hate you," Leorio said. "I… I wouldn't. I'm kinda pissed it took something like this for you to admit it, especially since you somehow could tell I…uh, yeah… had feelings for you, too…"

Leorio looked flustered and he wouldn't make eye contact with Kurapika. Kurapika realized he wasn't really sure why he thought Leorio would be angry at him. Though he'd seen Leorio get angry before, it wasn't ever really something that seemed serious, and he hadn't ever really been like that to Kurapika. Leorio had always been gentle with him.

Leaning up on the balls of his feet, Kurapika raised his hands to cup Leorio's cheeks and pull him down slightly to kiss him. Kurapika felt Leorio's cheeks heat up between his hands when they kissed.

When they parted, Kurapika released Leorio's face but Leorio didn't straighten back up. He looked a little frozen.

Kurapika tilted his head to the side and looked at Leorio, confused and mildly concerned.

"Leorio?"

Leorio shook his head and laughed a little. "Sorry, you surprised me. I'm not used to being summoned by royalty just to be confessed to and kissed," he said, straightening up finally.

"Would you like to spend the day together?" Kurapika asked. "One day is nothing compared to - "

Leorio leaned down and kissed Kurapika, silencing him.

"If one day is all I get, I'll take it. Let's make the most of it," Leorio said.

Kurapika could hear the sadness Leorio was hiding in his voice but he didn't comment on it. Instead he took Leorio's hand and said, "Let me take you to my favorite place. It's right outside the palace."

Kurapika brought Leorio to a field of wildflowers behind the palace. It was relatively small but beautiful. He led Leorio to the center of the field where there was a small area flowers weren't growing so they could sit or even lie down close together without crushing the flowers.

The setting sun found Kurapika hovering over Leorio's torso, his weight braced against the ground and his hand gently resting on Leorio's chest as they kissed.

"Can I?" Leorio asked between kisses his cheeks already flushed.

Kurapika looked back to see Leorio's hands hovering at his waist.

"Yes, please do," Kurapika said, adjusting himself to straddle Leorio. He took off his lenses and sat them on the ground above Leorio's head and held Leorio's face again as he kissed him deeply. Kurapika was vaguely worried he might have been moving too fast for Leorio, but he rationalized that this was their only chance and as such it was right for him to be bold. He could always back down if Leorio was unwilling.

Kurapika pulled back and tucked his hair behind his ears as he looked down at Leorio. "If we are to make to most of our one day, let me share myself with you physically as well," he said.

Leorio's eyes went wide and Kurapika was pretty sure he could see the blush on Leorio's cheeks darken.

"Are you sure?" Leorio asked

"I know it is not customary so early in a relationship, if this even counts as such. But, as we may not get another chance, I felt it appropriate to suggest," Kurapika said.

"It's not that I'm not interested," Leorio said. "And I won't pretend I haven't thought about it, but…"

Though he couldn't see Leorio's face well, Kurapika could easily hear hesitation in his voice and withdrew, settling back in at Leorio's side. "If it is outside your comfort zone, we do not have to," Kurapika said. "I have another gift for you as well. Could you hand me my lenses?"

Leorio did so and Kurapika put them back on. Kurapika then withdrew a small pouch from a hidden pocket in his clothes and from it pulled a medium sized Scarlet Eye, mounted and on a chain.

"This is for you, Leorio. I know you do not know what it is truly good for and I do not have the time to explain," Kurapika said. "However, I would like it if you would keep it, though I know as it is now, you would probably benefit more from selling it."

"You're just giving this to me?!" Leorio asked in shock. "This is worth - !"

"I know," said Kurapika. "And yes, it is for you."

Leorio nodded seriously. "I'll keep it. I won't bother trying to get more out of you about it, but someday, maybe come back and explain it to me? I'm pretty smart, you know."

Kurapika breathed a small laugh through his nose and allowed himself a genuine smile. "Yes, I know," he said. "You are one of the smartest men I know, even if you do not always act like it."

Leorio gave an indignant snort at Kurapika's jab. "That's it, huh? Talented and studied enough to be the king's physician and _still_ having my intelligence insulted," he said, shaking his head.

Kurapika laughed in earnest and after a pause, Leorio joined in. His delivery had been flawless; always was, really.

As their laughter died down, Kurapika sighed. "I am going to miss you," he said.

Leorio's lip quivered. "I'm gonna miss you too, even if you were my worst patient ever."

He tried to laugh at his own joke but it came out sounding more like a sob.

"I apologize, Leorio," said Kurapika, reaching over to hold the now-crying Leorio. "Would you have rathered I withheld my feelings instead? Would that have brought you less pain?"

Leorio shook his head, gripping Kurapika tightly.

Kurapika tried to keep it together, but allowed himself a tear or two. Leorio was crying enough for the both of them, Kurapika didn't need to contribute much more.

"This is for the kingdom," Kurapika said. "I have to do it."

Leorio nodded. "I know, I know," he sobbed.

He pulled back from Kurapika and took a couple of breaths to calm himself down.

"I'm not gonna ask you to call off the arrangement or anything, I'm not that important or selfish," Leorio said. "I just wish we hadn't waited so long for this. I wish we'd had more time."

"I regret that as well."

Leorio nodded and sniffled one last time.

"Hindsight's always clearest, right?" he said, managing to actually laugh this time.

"I would not know," Kurapika joked back. "You are the eye doctor."

The two of them laughed a bit before Leorio said, "Well, the sun's going down. Should we head back to the palace then? You… have a long day tomorrow."

Kurapika nodded. "True enough."

They sat in silence for a moment, neither of them getting up to leave.

"Leorio?"

Leorio looked at Kurapika.

"Would you… like to accompany me for my evening meal tonight?"

"Are you serious?" Leorio asked, excitement evident in his voice.

Kurapika chuckled. "I am glad to know I can raise your spirits with a promise of food. Come, let us return."

Leorio nodded. He got up and helped Kurapika to his feet.

 **xxx**

The meal was by far the most delicious Leorio had ever had, and likely ever would again. Being a doctor might have been a rewarding job but it didn't turn much of a profit, especially for Leorio, who tried to keep his prices as low as he could while still covering his costs and personal necessities.

Afterward, Kurapika bade Leorio to accompany him to his quarters.

"I may not have time to explain everything about the Scarlet Eyes, but I think I may have just enough to teach you one or two things," Kurapika said.

Leorio had no idea where this conversation might be going, so he nodded and waited for Kurapika to continue.

Kurapika took a breath and began.

"The Scarlet Eyes of our kingdom are, in fact, capable of communicating across great distances," Kurapika said. "Given your empathetic nature, I think you could be adept at using them. Unfortunately, learning how to initiate a connection requires more time than we have. However, I believe I can teach you to accept a connection tonight. Would you like me to teach you?"

Leorio could feel that his mouth was hanging open but he couldn't shut it. The famous gems the kingdom produced were magical devices capable of long distance communication? And somehow people just… didn't know?

He shook his head to clear it. That wasn't the important part. Kurapika was offering to let him in on this huge secret and teach him how to use it. They might even be able to stay in touch this way.

"Of course! Yes! Please!" Leorio said.

Kurapika smiled. "Very well. First - "

It took until quite late in the night for Leorio to really get the hang of using the Eye Kurapika had given him. All the same, when they finished, Kurapika praised him.

"As I suspected, you have a natural inclination for using them," Kurapika said. "My advisors Senritsu and Squala are much the same for the same reason."

"So you surround yourself with a bunch of softies, huh?" Leorio laughed.

A small smile graced Kurapika's features. "Yes, I suppose I do."

Leorio felt his cheeks flush warm. Trying to cover up how flustered he had just gotten, Leorio said, "Well, now that I can use the Scarlet Eye you gave me, you're gonna keep in contact with me, right?"

"I'll… try to," Kurapika said.

Leorio could hear it was a lie but decided to keep his mouth shut. The evening was going so well; he didn't want to ruin it.

"Well," Leorio sighed. "I suppose I should let you finally get some rest. Before I go though, can I kiss the man I love one last time?"

When their eyes met, Leorio could see a glimmer of what looked like tears welling in Kurapika's. Kurapika took a breath and nodded in response to Leorio's question.

Leorio did his best to make the kiss last, but like every kiss he'd had with Kurapika today, it ended too soon.

Not even above a whisper, Kurapika said, "Goodbye, Leorio."

Leorio squeezed Kurapika in a hug and said, "Take care of yourself. And call on me whenever you need to."

Kurapika nodded. "I will." Another lie.

"Then sleep well, Kurapika. Good night."

"Good night, Leorio."

Once he had managed to leave Kurapika's room, Leorio pulled himself together for the journey home. He could fall apart there.

 **xxx**

Gon and Killua were lounging on Killua's bed one evening when there was an unexpected knock at the door.

"Killu? I'm coming in," announced Illumi.

Panicking, Killua buried Gon under pillows and blankets as Illumi opened the door. "Whatever happens, don't come out!" he whispered.

"Killu, I know you've been enjoying running around and being free as I've allowed you but it's time you made an advantageous alliance for the sake of the kingdom," Illumi said, casually striding into the room, closing the door behind him.

Killua tensed and his heart rate increased as the door latched. A closed door meant no witnesses, which gave Illumi power.

"I've arranged for you and the Kurta king to marry, so we may gain access to their wealth and rare gems," Illumi continued. "We are, of course, providing military support against the bandits they've been suffering under."

"You what?! Without even consulting me? I have a right to choose my suitors, Illumi!" Killua said, jumping off the bed. "You _know_ that, and you being my regent doesn't change that!"

Illumi immediately struck Killua across the face, hard enough to knock him off balance and cause him to fall to the floor. "You know better than to talk to me like that, Killu."

Killua looked over to his bed to see Gon with just part of his face showing past blankets he had pulled back slightly, vibrating with visible rage. Killua gave his best, "don't do anything, stay where you are" look and after an angry grimace, Gon covered his face with the blankets again obediently.

Illumi knelt down, trapping Killua on the floor, against the nightstand, and got close enough to Killua that he could feel his breath. "I know you've gotten very close to that knight. I know he confessed to you. It's clear you care about him very much, too, for some reason, but know this, Killu: if you or he try to sabotage this wedding, I will not hesitate to ensure you are separated. You know I am not afraid to force you to banish or execute him if you try to defy me."

"No… he didn't…we're not… You can't do that," Killua said quietly, trying to reassure himself more than issue an order to Illumi.

"I can and will, Killu. You know I've always disapproved of you being so close to that knight. I still do, even if, as you insist, you are mere friends. He's so far below you, you shouldn't even consider him human."

Illumi leaned even closer and stroked Killua's stinging cheek and caressed his swelling lip as he whispered in the opposite ear, "I know he's in here, too. I can feel his bloodlust for me filling the room. So if you tell anyone that I gave this to you, I'll make sure he takes the blame and is punished to the highest extent of our law for daring to lay his hands on my dear, royal little brother."

Illumi stood and strode to the door. "I'm doing this for your own good, Killu, and for the good of the kingdom," he said in a normal tone again, belying any of the violence that had just happened in the room. "I'm trying to keep you on track. You were getting too distracted by that knight boy. Try to appreciate that I'm helping you."

"I expect you to meet with His Majesty Kurapika tomorrow," he continued. "Start trying to curry favor with him immediately. I absolutely will not stand for him breaking off the arrangement because you're insufferable to him."

With that, Illumi left, shutting the door behind him. The second the door closed, Gon threw off the blankets and pillows he was hiding under and leapt off the bed onto the floor by Killua. Killua was frozen, his expression blank and empty.

"Killua?" Gon tried to get his attention, tapping Killua's shoulder and calling his name again a few times, but Killua just stared, unresponsive from Gon's perspective.

Killua was lost. He could see a face in front of him and he could hear a voice saying something but he couldn't process any of it. He was just as trapped by Illumi as ever. Nothing had changed. Nothing had changed by his becoming king. Killua would never be able to get away from Illumi. He was in danger. Gon was in danger. Couldn't do anything. Trapped. Trapped. Tra-

 _Cold._

Gon watched Killua's eyes come back into focus as he hissed. Gon had wet a cloth with cool water and pressed it gently to Killua's cheek.

"Killua?" Gon tried again.

Killua gave a short, forceful sigh in response.

"Are you okay? Does this hurt?"

"It's cold."

"It's so we can get the swelling down," Gon said.

"Mm."

The cool cloth soothed the slap on Killua's cheek. He felt himself drifting out of focus again, back to his spiraling thoughts.

"Killua?" Gon called, seeing Killua's focus start to fade.

"I'm fine," Killua lied.

"No, you were leaving again," Gon said.

"I'm fine," Killua repeated.

Gon lifted the cloth from Killua's cheek. It probably wouldn't bruise, but Illumi's handprint was red and raised on Killua's face and the whole cheek looked slightly swollen.

Killua turned his face away from Gon and huffed slightly.

"I rolled with it but it still split my cheek inside," Killua said, still pointedly avoiding eye contact. "Leave it to Illumi to make sure it hurts inside and out. Can't believe he's back already…"

"Your lip is bleeding too," Gon said. He gently pressed a kiss to the swollen, split part of Killua's lower lip. Killua instinctively leaned in to the kiss and reached his hand up into Gon's hair as Gon licked along the wound and sucked it lightly.

Being treated so gently after Illumi felt good, but then it felt wrong. It felt perverse. He pulled away from Gon, who frowned.

"I hate how he treats you, Killua. Why does he always get away with it?" Gon asked, looking down.

Killua shrugged. "He's my older brother. Princes don't have to answer to anyone but kings and queens and, as my regent, he barely even has to answer to me. Anyway, calm down, Gon. He's never _really_ hurt me. I'm too strong for that."

Gon lifted his face to glare at the stand behind Killua and Killua saw he had tears in his eyes. Gon asserted, "We both know that isn't true."

"Hey, come on now, are you crying?" Killua teased lightly, trying to deflect and diffuse the situation. "You're a knight! What if you have to kill someone in battle? You aren't just going to lie down and cry over that too, are you?"

"I will if it's you," Gon mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Killua made a face of mild exasperation and ruffled Gon's hair. "Good thing you're _my_ knight, then. I guess at least I don't have to worry about you turning traitor," he said, teasing Gon again.

"Why does he get to decide this?" Gon demanded. "You're the king now! You shouldn't have to listen to him anymore!"

"I told you, Gon: my parents let him be my regent until I prove myself in whatever military trial he decides to challenge me with. There's nothing I can do."

"But…" Gon protested tearfully. "I love you…"

Killua felt himself flush the same way he did when Gon had said it the first time. He averted his gaze and mumbled, "I know. I'm sorry, Gon. I can't be with someone outside my class anyway. Even if Illumi hadn't interfered, it wouldn't have worked out."

 _Alluka was wrong._

"That's what Bisky said, too..." Gon mumbled, sounding morose. His voice grew louder and angrier as he continued, "She said I should just give up on my feelings for you and that I shouldn't tell you, but I just couldn't do that! I love you, Killua, and I don't think I should have to hide that!"

"Gon, keep your voice down," Killua said, looking pained.

"It's not fair..." Gon said, back to mumbling.

"I know," Killua agreed.

"You meant it when you said loved me too, right?"

Killua hesitated. It hurt to think about it, especially being so powerless to act on it. "...Yes, Gon, of course I did."

Gon leaned forward onto his hands and knees and stretched in close to Killua. Killua could feel Gon's breath on his face as he said, "Let me kiss you again. Please, Killua."

Killua nodded and leaned in towards Gon. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and heat flooding upwards from it into his neck, his face, his ears.

Gon pulled their lips apart slightly just to breathe, "One more," against Killua's lips.

Killua nodded and brought one hand up behind Gon's head to pull him back into a kiss. He couldn't resist if Gon asked for a thousand more kisses. He loved Gon, _damn_ he loved Gon. He could lose himself in Gon and never feel lesser for it.

Killua's bottom lip quivered, and he felt tears start to spill from his eyes.

"Ah! Killua! Did I hurt you?" Gon asked quietly. "You're crying!"

Killua shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "It's not you. Well, it _is_ you, but not like you think," he said.

Killua looked into Gon's eyes. "One more," he repeated Gon's request.

Gon enthusiastically complied. He pushed himself closer to Killua, pressing him against the side table. He started to stray from Killua's lips, kissing his jaw and moving towards his neck.

"Killua…"

"Mm?"

"Let me stay the night."

"Gon?"

"I want… to be with you tonight. Please."

"Gon… I…"

"You can say no," Gon said. "But I really want to. If we can't be together forever then… at least one more time before you get married… can we?"

"Not now, Gon," Killua shook his head. "I don't mean never, there's still time before the wedding, but not now. I don't… I want to but I'm not…"

Killua couldn't seem to finish his thoughts, but after letting him try for a bit, Gon just nodded. "Okay."

Killua brought both arms around the back of Gon's neck. "Don't go yet, though. One more…"

Killua couldn't have said yes to Gon's proposition. There was still time left before the wedding, and yes meant now.

Now meant more chances for this.

More chances for this meant more attachment.

More attachment meant more pain when it inevitably ended.

Not now was the only option. The only choice he could make and live through.

For now it was just kissing, just holding Gon to himself. Killua knew it wasn't "just" anything, but he had to try to believe that it was.


	8. Chapter 8

A lot happens in this chapter honestly. I considered making it into two chapters but just couldn't satisfy myself with any of the cut point options so it's just very eventful! Nothing suggestive in this chapter but there is more violence and threatening from Illumi to Killua here. It leads to Killua dissociating too as a heads up.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **Content warnings for this chapter:**

-Physical abuse

-Emotional abuse in the form of threats

-Dissociation

* * *

 **Ch 8**

Kurapika was determined to make a good impression on the Zoldyck king. Knowing he was meeting King Killua today for the first time, Kurapika made sure to dress in one of his best outfits. He was nervous though, largely feeling insecure about his appearance, and asked the servants helping him dress to make sure his corset was especially tight so as to minimize his chest as much as possible. It was hard to breathe, but Kurapika held on to hope their day would not be long or strenuous.

Kurapika had been told Killua, at twenty, was five years younger than him. Prince Regent Illumi had seemed ultimately disinterested in the nature of their relationship outside of its existence, and had given precious little information about Killua himself on the twelve day trip by carriage from the Kurta kingdom to the Zoldyck kingdom.

Kurapika heard someone knock at the door.

"King Kurapika?" called a voice through the door. "King Killua is ready and will be waiting for you in the garden. When you are ready, I will guide you there."

Kurapika crossed the room and opened the door. Outside stood an old man. He was dressed as the rest of the servants, but Kurapika could tell by how he held himself that he was still very strong, and had likely served the kingdom in a military capacity prior to working for the royal family as a servant.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty," said the old man. "I am Zebro. It is my honor to serve you today. I will be happy to guide you anywhere you need to go and attend to your needs as necessary. Please do not hesitate to ask anything of me."

"Thank you, Zebro, it is good to meet you," Kurapika answered. "You said King Killua would be waiting in the garden?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, allow me to lead the way," Zebro said.

The two walked in silence for a while before Kurapika asked, "Could you tell me a bit about King Killua? Regent Illumi was less than forthcoming and I would like to know something of the man I am to marry, aside from his name and age."

"Ah, His Highness Illumi has never been much for conversation," said Zebro with an only partially concealed chuckle. "Of course, Your Majesty. I've known His Majesty since he was a young boy. I have worked with the family for much of my life. King Killua is a good man, more honest and kind than the rest of his family. I'm certain his closeness to one of our knights, Sir Gon, has contributed to that. As close as they were as boys though, they've gotten even closer as of late."

"What do you mean by closeness?" Kurapika asked. "Is it romantic?"

"Certainly not, Your Majesty," Zebro said immediately, shaking his head. "Such a thing would be unheard of… not to mention Prince Illumi would never allow it."

Kurapika could sense tension in the air surrounding the topic and that Zebro was hiding something from him. He let the silence reign for a short while, and then, in a low voice, he said, "I suspect you are withholding information from me. I am certain you are doing it to protect the royal family and especially the king, but know that I do not appreciate it. I would very much like you to be honest with me."

Zebro stilled. Kurapika waited for him to answer his accusation but when he didn't, Kurapika asked, "Do you fear retribution from me?"

"No, Your Majesty," Zebro answered.

"From the royal family then?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Against yourself?"

Zebro shook his head.

"Against the king?"

"And his knight, Your Majesty."

"I understand. I will not command you to say anything more. Please tell me if you ever can though."

Zebro nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"King Killua awaits us, let us continue," said Kurapika.

The two walked the rest of the way, with Zebro occasionally pointing out places they were passing in the palace. When they reached the garden, Zebro stepped aside and allowed Kurapika to enter, staying to the side of the entryway.

"King Kurapika," Killua turned to Kurapika and acknowledged him with a slight head bow. "It's nice to meet you."

Killua was taller than him, not as much taller as Leorio, but still noticeably so. Kurapika wasn't very tall to begin with but he seemed to keep finding himself around tall people, making himself feel even shorter… and, though he tried not to think about it, less like a man.

Kurapika returned Killua's bow. "Likewise," he said. "I look forward to getting to know about you and the kingdom. It is impressive even to a fellow king."

"How should I address you?" Killua asked.

"Just by my name is fine," Kurapika answered. "And for you?"

Killua blinked in surprise. "Uh, yeah, just Killua is fine for me too."

"Very well, no need for formalities between fiances," said Kurapika. "But you seem surprised."

"Well, I remember previous interactions with the Kurta kingdom being more… "

"Stilted? Guarded? Unyielding? Even cold?" Kurapika offered. "I am aware. My predecessor and I are… quite different."

"So you're fond of flowers, then?" asked Kurapika.

Killua smiled and nodded. "Yes. What about you? Do you like flowers?"

Kurapika smiled naturally and said, "Yes, I especially like wildflowers. We have a large field behind the palace in my kingdom, and the wildflowers were always so beautiful and natural looking. Which is your favorite?"

"Sunflowers," said Killua.

He caught himself before Kurapika would have seen the face he made. Why did he say that? He could have lied, he could have met Kurapika somewhere else, somewhere he didn't so heavily associate with Gon. Why did he have to be a stupid sap and try to convince himself this would make him feel like he could still be close to Gon? How did he convince himself this wasn't going to hurt?

"Is that supposed to be a line based on my hair color?"

Killua gave a fake grin, not his best, and played along. "Was it too much?"

Kurapika chuckled but Killua was fairly certain he hadn't bought Killua's act. Nonetheless, Kurapika answered, "No, at least you did not compare me to a stalk of wheat. How many times have I heard that?"

Kurapika and Killua laughed for a moment and then a silence fell between them. It quickly grew too long for either man's comfort.

"Your Majesties, if I may?" Zebro mercifully broke the silence. "Lunch is ready if you would like."

Kurapika and Killua both indicated their interest and followed Zebro to the dining hall.

 **xxx**

Killua still spent time with Gon, but it was hard. Gon remained somehow positive and optimistic about the whole thing, and insisted that above all he wanted to spend as much time with Killua as he could before the wedding. Remembering that time was limited and quickly coming to an end was hard for Killua, though, and led him to close up around Gon and avoid him. So Gon let Killua have his space.

For the most part.

Gon couldn't resist and asked Gotoh to help him set up another secret meeting with Killua. Meeting in Killua's room would have been safer, but Gon had a craving for something he know he couldn't have. He asked Killua to meet him in the wedding hall.

"Gon, this is way too risky, and there's no way we can talk our way out of getting caught here," Killua said.

"It's okay," Gon said. "Canary is guarding the door for us. She'll signal if someone's coming."

Killua wasn't entirely convinced but asked, "So why did you want to meet here? What are you planning?"

"I was thinking… maybe we could have our own secret wedding," Gon said. "Just for us."

"Gon, are you kidding?" Killua demanded. "Do you know how long those ceremonies take? We'll definitely be caught here if you want to do all that!"

"Well, I guess we could just skip to the important part," Gon said.

"Which would be?"

"This," Gon said, pulling Killua into a kiss.

Killua closed his eyes as Gon deepened the kiss. This was bad. At this rate, he was going to want to get to the post-ceremony parts too.

He broke the kiss and opened his eyes to look at Gon. Over Gon's shoulder, though, he saw Illumi, partially obscured by a column. His blood ran cold and he gasped, realizing they'd been caught.

"Gon, we have to go. _Now_ ," he whispered in a panic.

"What? Why?" Gon said, pulling back to look at Killua. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Gon, it's my brother!"

"Shit!" Gon swore. "Killua, I'm sorry, I don't know how he found out about us meeting! Did he see us already?"

"Yeah, he's looking right at me," Killua said.

Gon was silent for a moment, his mind racing, looking for a way out of the situation.

"Hit me."

"What?"

"Hit me," Gon repeated. "Fight me off and reject me. He's probably already figured us out but if we make it look like it's one sided, maybe he'll let it go."

Killua frowned. He didn't like the idea but he knew he didn't have a better one.

"Okay, fine, but remember, don't tense up, roll with it," Killua said. "I don't want to hurt you, but we have to make it look good, so I can only hold back a little."

"Got it."

Killua pulled back and threw a punch at Gon's face. "Are you kidding?" he demanded. "We're friends, not lovers, what the hell?"

"What? Killua, I - "

Killua cut Gon off by shoving him to the ground. "Well, we _were_ friends. Get lost! I won't spend my time with someone who can't remember his place! I'm the _king_ , Gon! You're just a knight! How could you think this was appropriate?!"

"Wait! Killua!"

Gon's crying as Killua stormed off was really convincing. He worried that it might be in earnest, but it had been Gon's plan. He wouldn't be crying over that when he knew it was an act, right?

 **xxx**

A few weeks passed and Killua spent more time with Kurapika, always followed up by Illumi interrogating him about their interactions. Kurapika was much easier to get along with than Killua had expected, pleasantly so, and the time they spent together, though nothing like Killua's time with Gon had been, was actually nice.

The whole ordeal was hard on both Killua and Gon however. After getting caught by Illumi, Killua shut himself up even more than before. With the distance that created, Gon privately grew more hurt and, as he saw it, righteously angry. Gon stewed alone in his quarters at night and he had pulled away from most of the other knights, nearly exclusively interacting with Canary.

Eventually Gon's righteous anger gave way to insecurity and depression. Maybe Killua _actually_ hated him. They had agreed to keep their distance openly but Killua wasn't even trying to meet in secret anymore. Maybe it hadn't all been an act. A voice in the back of his mind had been suggesting it since that night and he was starting to wonder if it might be right.

Kurapika, on the other hand, spent much of the time he didn't spend with Killua talking to servants, learning more about the current state of affairs, who was connected to whom. He wasn't sure why or how, but he had always been good at getting people to open up and reveal things they might otherwise have held secret.

The night before the wedding ceremony, Killua lay in the dark, unable to sleep. He hadn't even seen Gon in a few days, having avoided places they usually interacted. He felt lonely. And guilty. He had squandered all the time he had remaining to be with Gon, even in secret.

There was a knock at his door and then he heard Gotoh say, "I apologize for the late hour, Your Majesty, but your sister is here and wishes to see you."

"Oh, it's Alluka? Okay, let her in," said Killua.

Alluka shuffled in the door, still fully dressed despite the late hour.

"Alluka, I know you like your dresses but wearing them this late is too much. You can't sleep in them," Killua said.

"I know that, Brother," Alluka responded. "But they aren't just nice to wear, they're also good for hiding things."

"Hiding things?" Killua repeated.

Alluka looked over her shoulder to make sure Gotoh had already shut the door behind her and then lifted her skirts a little and said, "Okay, it's safe, come on out."

Gon crawled out from under Alluka's dress, flushed and sweaty from the exertion of walking in such a way as to remain hidden, and the heat of being trapped under the fabric of the dress for the whole trip. He panted slightly in the fresh air.

"You know, he thinks you hate him, Brother," Alluka said, hands on her hips and visibly annoyed. "Sir Gon has always been nice to me and he even visited me! So unless he's hurt you somehow, you shouldn't be treating him like this and you should apologize! Everyone knows Brother Illumi is controlling everything in public but you don't have to treat him like this privately too!"

Killua was shocked and insulted. Was this why Gon had started pulling away from him, too?

"If he's so certain I hate him, why did he come?" Killua said, curling up and turning away. "Maybe I do. Apparently he's the one who took our performance seriously after he suggested it, so maybe I should have meant it."

"Brother!" Alluka protested. "I had to convince him to come! I told him it wasn't true! That you didn't hate him! And now you're…"

She trailed off when she noticed Killua's shoulders were shaking.

"Why did you let me hurt you like that if you couldn't take it?" Killua mumbled, trying to cover the fact that his voice was shaking. "Why did you let me waste all the days we had left over something stupid like this?"

Gon stayed where he was, kneeling on the floor with his head hanging and saying nothing in his defense. He looked to Alluka like he thought he deserved it. Things were worse than she'd thought.

"... I'm sorry, Gon."

Killua looked at Gon. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Gon looked up at Killua and appeared on the verge of tears himself. Without warning, he threw himself at Killua and kissed him desperately.

"Yes, Killua! I forgive you!" he eventually said.

Killua managed a laugh. "Yeah, I got that from you throwing yourself at me and kissing me like that! Actually… " Killua touched his nose gently testing to make sure it wasn't broken. "How did you not break my nose? Or yours? Have you been practicing that move with someone else?"

Alluka cleared her throat to bring attention to herself. "Since you two made up, I'm going back to my room for the night. I'll come back and get you in the morning, Gon. I assume you want alone time," she finished with a sly smile.

Both Gon and Killua blushed at Alluka's implication.

"Good night, Brother!" Alluka said.

After Alluka had trotted over to the door and left with Gotoh, Gon kissed Killua again, more gently this time.

"I'm sorry I wasted all our time," Killua said.

"We still have a little left, Killua," said Gon. "Let's spend it together."

Later that night, as Killua lay sleeping in Gon's arms, Gon's righteous fury returned. He looked at Killua and said, "I'll fix it, Killua. Don't worry."

 **xxx**

Far too early, it was the morning of the wedding ceremony. As promised, Alluka had come to retrieve Gon, and Killua spent hours afterward being dressed and prepared for the wedding. Everything seemed like a blur. Killua knew what was going on, but all he could think about was the night he had spent with Gon. How it had been the last time he would sleep in Gon's arms.

Killua was vaguely aware of being at the front of wedding hall, standing beside Kurapika. Gotoh stood before them, leading the ceremony. His parents and, worse, Illumi were sitting in the front row. Killua was wearing his ceremonial king's robes and Kurapika stood beside him in Kurta-style wedding attire. Killua felt detached from himself, unable to appreciate all the work that had certainly gone into the ceremony.

All at once, the doors at the back of the wedding hall burst open, drawing everyone's attention.

"Killua!" Gon's voice rang out through the room.

Illumi immediate stood, watching Gon. Had he anticipated this?

"Killua! You love me, not him!"

Illumi gestured to the knights who were already present in the ceremony and commanded, "Arrest Sir Gon. Or kill him, it doesn't matter."

Killua looked on with horror as the scene unfolded. The knights who had been tasked with attending the wedding all converged on Gon as ordered by Illumi, albeit somewhat reluctantly.

"Your brother is forcing you to do this, I know, but I won't just let him do that!" Gon said.

"Gon, what are you doing?" Killua called, horrified and unwilling to accept what he suspected that meant.

"Prince Regent Illumi," Gon addressed Illumi as he removed his gauntlet.

"Gon, no! He'll kill you!"

Gon raised his hand to cast down the gauntlet and challenge Illumi, but Bisky stepped up behind him at that moment and grabbed his left arm to twist behind his back. She easily reached up and closed her hand around Gon's right and the gauntlet in it, preventing him from releasing it.

"I don't think so," she said. "Let's go. Don't struggle."

Gon thrashed around, trying to free himself. "Let me go! I have the right to challenge him!"

Bisky twisted Gon's left arm more tightly behind his back. He grew still, with a small cry of pain. She pulled him back into her and leaned down close to his ear and said, "If you keep making a scene, the Prince Regent is going to tell me to kill you. Stop struggling and come quietly. Don't make any more trouble for the king or the rest of us. None of your fellow knights wants to kill you, but if His Highness commands it, we'll have to."

Gon stayed still but remained tense, like he was waiting for Bisky to relax her grip so he could free himself.

"Gon, _do not_ force King Killua to watch me kill you. He will never forgive me, and I will never forgive you."

Killua couldn't hear what Bisky was saying to Gon, but he saw a look of shocked realization wash over Gon's face. After a quick glance at Illumi, Gon looked up at Killua with a discouraged, apologetic face and then relaxed in Bisky's grip, surrendering to her.

Bisky led a defeated looking Gon away, with both hands twisted behind his back and his head hanging as the room quieted.

"Let us continue," Gotoh said when everyone had returned to their places.

 **xxx**

"Exile Sir Gon," Illumi repeated.

"NO!" Killua yelled back. He tensed up, preparing to fight Illumi.

"Don't be foolish Killu," Illumi said calmly. "You know you can't best me."

Furious, Killua lunged at Illumi anyway. Illumi caught Killua's arm, twisted it behind his back, and used it to shove Killua face-first into the wall.

"Let me go, Illumi." Killua's voice was dark, dangerous. He tried to jerk his arm free.

"You're sloppy when you're angry, Killu," Illumi said, giving Killua's arm a sharp wrench, causing him to cry out.

Killua tried to stay focused and reached for a knife he had concealed. Illumi was too fast, though. He caught Killua's hand, forcefully took the knife from it, and pressed the blade flat against Killua's throat.

"Is your position clear to you again yet, Killu?" Illumi asked. "Father and Mother may have chosen you over me, but I am and always have been the fittest sibling, regardless of measure. Listen to me, Killu. I am giving you two options. Choose between them now," Illumi stated, his voice still even. "Either you can obey me and exile your little playmate, Sir Gon, or you can continue to fight me, lose, and your favorite knight will die."

"No," Killua said. "No, you can't, I won't let you."

"It's useless to say that," Illumi said with the faintest hint of annoyance in his voice. "You can't stop me, and you know that. If I've managed to teach you anything it's that any attempt of yours to fight against me is pointless. Stop making this difficult for yourself and _obey_."

The annoyance may have been faint in Illumi's voice, but it was enough to remind Killua of what had happened other times Illumi had been annoyed with him or angry at him or Killua had tried to disobey Illumi. His heart sped up and his thoughts raced, trying to imagine and brace himself for any threats Illumi could or might make.

Killua's resulting panic rendered him unable to do more than to quietly plead "no" and "Illumi, stop."

"I suppose you need time to think," Illumi said as Killua dissolved. "You know your choices. Pick between them. I will return momentarily."

Illumi spun Killua around and held him against the wall by his throat, staring impassively into Killua's now-terrified face.

"Make your choice wisely, Killu. But know that if you try to put off your decision, I will have Gotoh executed since, after all, he helped facilitate this tryst."

Killua slid down the wall onto the floor when Illumi released him, looking like a lifeless doll or a puppet having its strings cut.

"Dry your eyes, Killu. It's shameful," Illumi said turning to leave. "I've trained you to handle much worse than this."

Killua vaguely heard Illumi tell the guards outside his door that he was not to be allowed to leave until he returned, nor was anyone other than the royal family allowed inside. And then he was alone. Alone on the floor. Gotoh wasn't bringing Gon to him. Gon wasn't ever coming to him again.

 **xxx**

"Sir Gon," Killua pronounced. "You are hereby stripped of your status as a Zoldyck knight, as well as your title, for crimes of misconduct and severe insubordination."

Gon looked into Killua's face. He was gone, off retreating to the same place he went when he couldn't handle Illumi's treatment. Gon felt some modicum of relief as he relaxed his gaze back to an empty space in the room. At least Killua wasn't really living this right now. Even though Killua's body stood before him and spoke, it wasn't really Killua.

Gon was still furious, and had he been younger, he wasn't sure he would have handled himself as well. But he held his tongue and stayed his hand. He knew any further attempts at rebellion would only hurt Killua more, either directly or by inciting action from Illumi. It helped that Wing had visited him in prison and talked to him about it.

"Further - "

The way Killua's voice vaguely faltered grabbed Gon's attention and he looked back at Killua. He was back again, but only for a moment. He left seconds after Gon looked at him.

Demi-Killua cleared his throat and started again. "Further, for crimes of slander against the crown and treasonous attempts to subvert a union between two kings, you are as of now banished from the kingdom on pain of death. You have ten days to remove yourself from the kingdom. After such time, if seen within our borders, any soldier or knight who sees you will be under orders to either remove you or kill you. Do you understand?"

"I understand," said Gon.

"Then we are through here. Now, Gon, enemy of the crown, remove yourself and your belongings from my lands," said Killua.

"Yes, Your Majesty."


	9. Chapter 9

It's the second to last chapter y'all! Wow! I can't believe we're almost to the end tbh

It's been a journey for me the whole time writing this and I'm so honored to have had such a wonderful audience for the release and I hope that once I can promote this on tumblr with the end of the big bang, I can share this with even more people who will enjoy it like you all have! Thank you so much for your support so far and in the future! You guys are great!

On a less positive note, I have to warn you that this is the chapter that has some dubcon type elements to it. More info in the content warnings below.

But in any case, enjoy!

* * *

 **Content warnings for this chapter:**

-Dubcon like elements incl. forceful kissing with intent to initiate sex, slow response to consent revocation, mildly negative response to revocation. To skip, stop reading after, "what kind of behavior to expect from Prince Regent Illumi." and search for, "Killua was quiet for a moment" to find the place to resume reading.

* * *

 **Ch 9**

It was a few days after the wedding when Kurapika finally saw Killua again.

The events that had transpired at the wedding had led to Killua being very busy cleaning up the messes that had been made, or rather being required to be present as Illumi's mouthpiece as Illumi handled them. It was no secret that this included exiling Gon. According to some information from guards posted outside Killua's chambers when he and Prince Regent Illumi had been talking, the exile, much like their wedding, was definitely something Illumi had forced into play.

As a result, Kurapika and Killua had yet to consummate their marriage, so when a servant informed Kurapika that he was being summoned to Killua's room, Kurapika expected that would be on the agenda. Technically Kurapika could say no if he didn't want to and, lacking in confidence of his appearance naked, he would have preferred to. But tradition dictated that he should acquiesce, and he wouldn't jeopardize assistance for his people from the kingdom over this. Killua didn't seem the type to be unreasonable with regard to it, but he couldn't be sure, and didn't know what kind of behavior to expect from Prince Regent Illumi.

When he arrived, Killua strode purposefully into the room and, without even greeting him, grabbed Kurapika by the front of his collar and pulled him up into a kiss. It felt forced, dutiful. And it felt angry.

"Killua, wait," Kurapika said. Killua tried to just keep going but Kurapika held him at bay and said, "Hold on, stop."

"What?" Killua said roughly. He sounded impatient.

"Unhand me. Immediately," Kurapika ordered. "You cannot force me into consummation."

Killua hesitated, glaring at Kurapika, but then let go of Kurapika and shoved him away lightly. Killua was visibly agitated and looked to be on the verge of getting violent. He was breathing heavily and his fists were clenched as he stalked away from Kurapika.

"Listen, calm down for a moment," said Kurapika. "I refuse to do anything with you when you are on the verge of breaking down. Take a deep breath."

Killua deliberately evened his breathing and released tension that had built up in his body.

"Okay," said Kurapika. "You already know I know about Gon; everyone does now. Was the class difference the only reason you did not pursue a relationship with him?"

Killua ignored Kurapika's question. "I want to do this and get it over with so I can move on from Gon. What's the point of infatuation with someone I can't be with?"

"From what I have seen and heard, I suspect your feelings go beyond infatuation. It sounds like you love him," Kurapika said. "And it is clear he loves you too."

"It doesn't matter!" Killua yelled. "Even if you weren't in the picture, Illumi would make me kill Gon if I tried to be with him! He'd make me send Gon off on whatever 'test of military prowess' he decided I should do!"

Killua was quiet for a moment and then, much more quietly, he said, "When I told Illumi I wouldn't go through with the arrangement, he gave me the choice between sending Gon and two other knights after those brigands, the Phantom Troupe, and marrying you. Obviously you know three knights isn't enough to take them on."

Kurapika nodded knowingly.

"I also harbor feelings for someone else," Kurapika admitted. "I gave him up to come here and marry you so your brother would send people to eliminate the Phantom Troupe."

Killua knew he should probably be sympathizing with Kurapika since he was aware they were both being manipulated by Illumi, but he couldn't make the feelings happen.

Nothing had changed. Would it ever? Or was he trapped by Illumi forever?

Killua curled in on himself and wrapped his arms around himself. He was alone. It wasn't like Gon had had the power to help him in the first place, but as alone and powerless as Killua had already felt, it was far worse without Gon.

Kurapika looked over Killua. He may have been a man in years, but Killua very much looked like a boy right now, small and scared in this posture. As powerless a king as Kurapika had ever seen.

" _I can get you out of this arranged marriage if you ask… You know what I want if you decide you want happiness instead of this arrangement."_

It was hard not to pity Killua, but Kurapika insisted to himself that this was all for military assistance for his people. They needed him to follow through on this. The Phantom Troupe was killing them, both directly and indirectly.

" _I can get you out… you know what I want…"_

Kurapika was loathe to accept help from the mercenary, but it seemed like it might be the best option. It benefited both him and Killua to remove Illumi from the picture. But only if…

"Killua. Do I have your word that the Kurta kingdom will receive military support against the Phantom Troupe?"

"Illumi offered that in exchange for you marrying me, so even if he doesn't make it my test, he'll still do it," Killua said. "He might be an asshole, but he keeps his word, especially in political scenarios. He's not an idiot."

Kurapika shook his head. "No. Do I have _your_ word?"

Killua looked up at Kurapika with a mix of annoyance and confusion on his face. "Do you still really think I have any power here? It's all Illumi. His word is all you need."

"Is that a no?" Kurapika pressed.

Killua, annoyed, started to demand what Kurapika meant when he realized what Kurapika was implying. "Are you…?"

"Saying I may have a way to remove Illumi from the situation?" Kurapika finished. "Yes."

It was hard for Killua to imagine and it sounded too good to be true.

"The wedding can still be annulled," Kurapika expanded. "You can pardon Gon and bring him back from exile and I can go back to my kingdom and the man _I_ love, but only if you give me your word that you'll still uphold Illumi's offer if he is removed."

Killua shook his head. "There's no way you can do that. It's not possible."

"Listen, I have already made arrangements for Sir Gon and your advisor, Gotoh, to be met by a couple of members of my council and for them to be brought to my palace," said Kurapika. "They will be safe and cared for there. I wanted to send Lady Canary as well on account of the covert assistance she provided you and Gon, but trying to sneak a member of the royal family's personal guard out of the kingdom just is not plausible. She will have to fend for herself."

"What? How could you have gotten a message to your advisors so fast?" Killua asked, thoroughly shocked and confused. "I only… the exile was only two days ago…? And how do you know all this stuff?"

Kurapika pulled a pouch from a hidden pocket and revealed a Scarlet Eye. Killua had never seen one up close. The royal family hadn't owned any recently as far as Killua was aware, and although it was rumored that Lady Bisky, with her love of gemstones, had one, no one had ever seen it.

The stone itself was clearer than any gemstone Killua had ever seen, and he could see almost entirely through it. Its color was brilliant enough that it seemed to emit its own light, even though Killua knew it was just the light in the room moving through it.

"For your first question, Scarlet Eyes are beautiful, but that is not their only virtue," said Kurapika. "They can also be used for communication by those with the ability and training to use them. Nearly all of the royal family and our closest descendants have the ability, and all palace members who have the ability are trained to use them."

"Truthfully, it's a fairly common ability and many people have it," he continued. He then paused with a grimace and said, "Even some we'd rather… _not_ have it…"

Kurapika strode to the window to open it. Hisoka sat outside it wearing a smug smile on his face. "Came around finally, Your Majesty? Is this him?"

"Hold it," commanded Kurapika as Hisoka reached into his pocket, presumably for a weapon. "We still need to discuss - "

"You're working with _him_?" Killua blurted. He brought his voice down to a whisper and said, "The infamous mercenary, _Hisoka_?"

"Unfortunately, yes. As little as I like to admit it, he is one of my greatest assets at this time," Kurapika said, turning slightly towards Killua. "My predecessor had…covert dealings with him and he liked the price, so he has been sticking around, hoping I am the same way. And now I suppose I am."

Kurapika turned back to face Hisoka fully. "Now, regardless of what you had in mind, I have a plan for how you will fulfill your part of the agreement to get me out of my arranged marriage," he said.

Hisoka gave a shiver and a lewd moan. "I love it when you take charge and order me around~!"

Though Killua made no effort to hide the discomfort on his face at the display, Kurapika ignored Hisoka's theatrics and continued. "First of all, you need to get rid of the king's older brother. What you do with him is not my concern. Capture and remove him however you wish, but leave some kind of evidence. If people know you took him, they will know there is little chance of retrieval and, since he isn't an heir, they will not waste the resources if they know they would be pursuing you."

"Mm, I have just the thing~," Hisoka said, licking his lips. "What about my payment though?"

"First, I have another task for you."

"Oh?"

"Gather information on the Spiders, anything that would help insurgents take them down," Kurapika said. "I need to trust that they will go down when Killua's forces move in."

Killua blushed a little. His forces, huh? It sounded good.

He noticed Kurapika had turned to look at him, asking for confirmation about his assertion about Killua's forces moving on the Phantom Troupe. Killua nodded.

"Then not only will you get Chrollo, he will also hate you for being instrumental in the elimination of his gang like I know you want," Kurapika said, looking at Hisoka again.

Hisoka's sly grin stretched. "You _do_ know what I like. What a smart boy. But…this wasn't part of the original offer, so I think I'll need more payment…"

"Very well," Kurapika said. "Upon the demise of the Phantom Troupe, provided your information was helpful, you will be pardoned your crimes committed at my predecessor's command and you will receive Chrollo, alive and unharmed."

"Okay~!" Hisoka agreed. "But I want Chrollo when I deliver the information."

Kurapika cocked an eyebrow. "Normally I would say no, but you seem to have a specific reason. Why?"

"The Spider's body will certainly pursue its head, ignoring everything else around it," Hisoka said. "Give me Chrollo and you can easily flank them as I lure them away with sweet, false promises of having him back. It will be so much fun~."

Kurapika considered Hisoka's suggestion. "Deliver us the information and then we can discuss it," he said.

"That sounds acceptable, though I'm sure you'll come to see things my way, Your Majesty," Hisoka said with a smirk. He then gave a showy bow and said, "I shall take my leave of Your Majesties then. I pride myself as a man of punctuality, after all. What good mercenary takes his time?"

Killua still regarded Hisoka with a look of confusion and discomfort. He was unaccustomed to people behaving like this in front of him. Not that he enjoyed getting the constant arm's-length royal treatment but this was… strange.

Kurapika, meanwhile, used to Hisoka's shenanigans, simply nodded. Hisoka acrobatically removed himself from the room through the window and disappeared into the night as he always did.

"Back to your questions, Killua," Kurapika said. "I have spent a good deal of my free time speaking with people around the palace. Many of the servants and advisors are rather fond of you and desire to support you. They only keep quiet out of fear of your family's actions against them or you. They are how I obtained my information. I am aware that Prince Regent Illumi has done his best to quell open support of you and to make you feel isolated, but this is not the reality of your situation. I hope that becomes more clear once we are able to remove him from the equation."

Killua nodded to indicate he had heard what Kurapika said. He really wasn't alone?

"Do you still wish to consummate our union?" Kurapika asked.

Killua shook his head. "No, we're on the same page here. Once Illumi is gone, we can get an annulment and go our own ways. Besides - " he shuddered, "after interacting with that creepy merc, I don't think I'll even be able to _think_ about sex for a _week_."

"That is a trial I can relate to well," said Kurapika. "Very well, I will return to my living quarters for the night then. You should try to get some rest. A king should take care to avoid becoming visibly tired."

"Yeah, I'll do that," Killua said. "Good night then."

"Good night, Killua."

When Killua got into his bed that night, although it was empty, he remembered the times he had spent there with Gon and how they might soon return. He fell asleep with more hope in his heart than he'd ever felt before.

 _Gon's gonna be able to come back. And I'm…_ not alone _._

 **xxx**

Hisoka slid into the eldest Zoldyck prince's bedroom at dusk and hid himself under the bed to wait for Illumi to return to his room for the night.

Illumi returned to his room earlier than expected.

"Hisoka, I know you're in here," he said. "You might as well come out. If you make me look for you I'm going to be very annoyed."

Hisoka slid out from under the bed and grinned mischievously at Illumi.

"Why are you here, Hisoka?" Illumi asked.

"Killua's husband has contacted me to get rid of you on Killua's behalf," Hisoka said honestly.

"That's nonsense," said Illumi. "That boy knows he can't act against me. I raised him to know that. And he loves me anyway, just like I love him."

"I don't think your relationship with King Killua is quite like you think it is," said Hisoka. "But in any case, I'm here to take you away and claim you as my husband."

"Finally," Illumi said. "It's taken you long enough to come for me like you promised."

Hisoka chuckled. "Well I'm here now, yes?" he said.

"True enough," Illumi conceded. "Let's go then. I have a couple of bags of essentials already packed. I prepared to leave at any time."

Hisoka scooped Illumi up bridal style and said, "How about now, then?"

"Hisoka, this is ridiculous," Illumi said. "Holding me like this is unnecessary and inefficient."

Hisoka made a face. "You're ruining it, Illumi," he chided.

"Ruining what? Is this supposed to be romantic?" Illumi deadpanned.

Hisoka sighed. "Where are your bags?"

Illumi extricated himself from Hisoka's cradling and said, "It's fine. I'm able to carry them myself. I'll get them."

Illumi retrieved a couple of bags from his wardrobe and then stood with his arms stretched out to the sides and looked at Hisoka expectantly.

When Hisoka just looked back at Illumi, confused, Illumi said, "I know I'm coming with you willingly, but we can't very well make it look like that. It's against the law for me to get married to someone of low class like you," in a tone suggesting Hisoka had forgotten this obvious fact or hadn't been smart enough to realize it in the first place.

"Okay, okay, one last thing for me to do. Be patient."

Hisoka artfully penned a note to leave on Illumi's bed, claiming responsibility for his disappearance.

Having completed his note, Hisoka dropped it on the bed and hoisted Illumi over his shoulder.

"Comfy enough for you, my love?" Hisoka asked.

"Of course it isn't comfortable to be slung over your shoulder. Let's depart."

Hisoka firmly patted Illumi's ass, sitting right near his face. He couldn't resist, it was just right there.

"This is not proper handling of a prince, Hisoka," Illumi protested.

"Are you really still a prince, even at this stage?" Hisoka asked. "You aren't coming back after this. And besides, we both know I've done much worse and don't have any plans to behave better in the future."

"Fair enough," Illumi conceded. "I still can't believe Killu thinks he's suited for that knight. It's one thing if _I_ want to marry outside my class but he's the heir. Can you believe it? Debasing himself with that low born - "

Hisoka stuffed a wad of cloth in Illumi's mouth. "I don't need you badmouthing the cute little knight I'm fond of. Besides, if we get caught, this will make it look better," he said with a smirk. "Let's go, love~!""

 **xxx**

A meeting amongst the Zoldyck royal family and advisors was called in the morning when it was discovered that Illumi was missing, taken in the night by Hisoka, who left a card saying, "My husband now " and signed with his name.

Former queen Kikyou was beside herself, nigh on frantic that one of her children was missing. She behaved not unlike a hen who had just had one of her chicks stolen by a hawk.

"We have to go after him!" she shrieked.

"No. Absolutely not," said Silva. "Even if it turns out Hisoka wasn't part of the Phantom Troupe, he was still strong enough to be a part if he wanted to be. And worse, he's alone, so he can move even faster than the Troupe can and hide better as well."

"Given what we know of Hisoka, it's just not worth the resources we'd have to spend to retrieve a prince who isn't even going to inherit the throne," Silva said. "Illumi can either free himself or remain in Hisoka's captivity."

"He's probably off with Hisoka on purpose anyway, and just didn't tell any of us," Milluki said, clearly not concerned. "Mama, you shouldn't worry about Illumi. He's fine. If you and dad slept closer to him, you'd know."

 _Hypocrite,_ Killua thought.

Silva's face suggested he knew what Milluki meant on a deeper level, while Kikyou looked shocked.

"But… why wouldn't he tell us?" Kikyou asked, horrified. "And he knows a marriage between him and someone of a lower class is illegal!"

Killua caught Kalluto covertly making a face of, "Maybe that's why…" next to Kikyou and had to hide a grin.

"We did consider him unfit for the throne already, Kikyou," said Silva. "We knew he wouldn't be able to live up to our standards. By the way - "

Silva turned to Killua. "You still need to prove yourself fit to fully ascend to the throne. We'll make the assistance we're sending to the Kurta kingdom your test and I'll oversee it. I expect you will perform as well as your mother and I know you are capable of."

"Yes, Father," said Killua.

 **xxx**

A week and a half later, Hisoka contacted Kurapika to pass on what information he had gathered about the Phantom Troupe. Killua was shocked at how clearly he could see Hisoka through the gem in Kurapika's hands. He was fairly certain it wouldn't have even been this clear had it been Hisoka's reflection in its polished face.

"So how about handing Chrollo over to me?" said Hisoka. "I'm sure it will make taking out the Spiders much easier~. Though I did already help myself to a couple of the members… two less for you to take out yourselves."

"And you're just supposed to be doing this out of the goodness of your merc heart?" Killua said sarcastically.

"No, of course not!" Hisoka said. "But you've already paid me for stirring them up."

"Already paid?" Killua repeated. "What did you take?"

"Nothing you'll miss." Hisoka winked.

"Hisoka, what are you doing in there?" Illumi could be heard in the background.

"Just having a conversation with myself, love," Hisoka responded.

"It's strange. Do it more quietly."

Hisoka returned his attention to the Scarlet Eye and thus Kurapika and Killua. "Well, I have some unspeakable things I need to do to a former prince, so what is your answer, King Kurapika?"

Killua and Kurapika shared a glance. They could see that they both agreed that it was probably the best option for a relatively clean eradication of the Phantom Troupe.

"Very well, Hisoka," said Kurapika. "I will inform one of my servants to deliver Chrollo Lucilfer to you. I'll contact you later with more details."

"Okay~!" said Hisoka. "Now then… Illumi… Why don't you - "

The connection suddenly ended and Hisoka's face and voice disappeared.

"I assume you did not want to see that any more than I did," said Kurapika.

Killua shook his head. "I've heard more than enough here at the palace."

"How unfortunate."

"You think all his relationships are built on lies?"

"Based on my own experience? It is more than likely."

Silence fell on the room as Killua and Kurapika both considered Hisoka in all his… glory.

Killua supposed he probably could have used Illumi's relationship with Hisoka against him but had always been too scared to try. He knew it would put Gon in danger, even when they were just friends.

"Would you like to speak to Gon?" Kurapika asked, interrupting Killua's train of thought. "He should have been met by my advisors already."

A heavy silence came from Killua. Kurapika wondered what was going through his mind.

He didn't get much time to speculate though because he felt the Eye in his hand activate, a connection attempting to form. He allowed the connection and Squala's face appeared.

"Hello Squala," Kurapika said.

"Hello, Your Majesty," Squala replied. "We met the men you told us about and Sir Gon has been asking about Your Majesty's and King Killua's welfare since that time and honestly I… "

He paused as if reconsidering his sentence. As he had spoken, his voice had grown more exasperated. However, he collected himself and decided to finish his sentence with, "I thought it would be best to check in with you to that end."

"Everything is well with us," said Kurapika. "Plans are soon to be in motion to move against the Spiders.

"Senritsu said we would be releasing Chrollo Lucilfer?"

"It has proven to be necessary, though it is against my better judgement," said Kurapika.

The image of Squala's face wobbled as Gon's voice came through, "Are you talking to Killua? Is he okay?"

"The closest I've been to King Killua is where I met you! Why would I have any more information on him than you?" Squala demanded, having turned to yell at the yet-unseen Gon at his side. "And is it really okay for you to refer to him just by his name?"

Kurapika heard Basho laughing out of sight. He looked over to see Killua looking at the gem, interested but still keeping his distance.

"Squala, let me see Sir Gon," Kurapika said.

"Yes, sir."

Gon's face appeared on the Eye.

"Hello, again, Sir Gon," said Kurapika. "I assume you are well."

"Ah! King Kurapika! Yes, I'm doing well, thank you for your help, Your Majesty!" Gon replied. "Is Killua okay?"

Kurapika turned the Eye to face Killua suddenly, giving Killua no time to plan a reaction.

"Killua!" Gon cried. "Are you okay? What happened? You were really upset when you were exiling me, I could see it. Did Illumi do something to you?"

Killua tried to avoid looking Gon in the face.

"Killua?" Gon said again. "... Did I say something wrong? Did I upset you?"

"Aren't _you_ upset with _me_?" Killua asked.

"No?" Gon answered. "Killua, what are you talking about?"

"I didn't say something awful? Or do something to hurt you again?"

"Killua, you weren't even there," Gon said. "I mean you were there but that wasn't you. You did that thing you do when you're too upset and you just kinda leave. Even if you had said something bad, I wouldn't hold you responsible. That was all Illumi's doing, right?"

Still feeling guilty, Killua refused to respond. After a brief moment of silence, Gon said, "Killua, look at me. I have something important to say and I know when you look away you're trying not to listen."

Killua reluctantly turned to look at Gon, who Killua could see was doing his best to maintain eye contact.

"I forgive you, Killua," Gon said. "You didn't do anything wrong, but if it makes you feel better, then I forgive you."

Killua felt tears welling up in his eyes but he held them in and nodded. "I'm sending forces to take out the Phantom Troupe soon. Then I'll really be king and I'll pardon you and you can come back, okay?"

Gon nodded and cheerfully said, "Okay! I can't wait to see you again soon Killua!"

"And Gon?"

"Hm?"

"I'm going to have my marriage annulled… And I'm going to try to abolish the law that says we can't get married… So if you still want to…"

"Yes, Killua! I do!"

Though some of the tears finally came through, Killua laughed. "Okay, Gon," he said. "I'm glad. I'll see you soon."

"Take care of yourself, Killua!"

"Okay, I will."

Kurapika turned the gem back to face him and, though caught up in thoughts of seeing Gon again, Killua heard him checking in with the rest of the party and shortly thereafter ending the connection.

"It would appear things are going according to plan," Kurapika said. "I will get in touch with Senritsu today and pass on my instructions."

Killua nodded, still not terribly focused. "You're smart and a strong strategist," he said. "Even though we're getting our marriage annulled, we should stay allies."

"I agree," said Kurapika. "I believe an alliance would strengthen both of our kingdoms. Also, I admit, I quite enjoyed myself here and spending time with you."

"Yeah, same here," Killua agreed. Even if it hadn't been in a romantic sense, he had definitely enjoyed Kurapika's company.

 **xxx**

A week later, Killua stood before an audience at his re-coronation. Since Silva had stepped in as regent over Killua after Illumi's kidnapping, he led the ceremony to bestow Killua with his full rights as king once more.

"Killua," Silva pronounced. "You have proven yourself to be a capable leader with the action taken against the Phantom Troupe plaguing the neighboring Kurta kingdom. You have demonstrated the ability to effectively select allies, gather information, and utilize the people under your command."

Quiet applause sounded from the crowd.

"You are hereby granted full authority as king of the Zoldyck kingdom and are now trusted to wield that authority for the best interest of your subjects and the land. Kneel, Killua."

Killua knelt before Silva.

"Do you swear to uphold the best interest of the kingdom, no matter what?"

"I swear."

"Then rise and go forth from here as King Killua of the Zoldyck kingdom."

Applause and cheers resounded through the gathered crowd as Killua stood. Silva leaned down and said into his ear, "Well done, Killua. As expected of my son."

Killua nodded. "Thank you, Father."

He cast a glance over his other shoulder at Kurapika. They were both so close to what they wanted.

He also caught a glimpse of his mother, standing in the front row of the audience with his siblings. She was weeping tears of joy and pride for his sake. Killua scoffed to himself.

His parents would only be proud of him for a little while longer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

So uhh... I can explain. I honestly didn't abandon this on purpose. I'm very sorry. But without further ado, let me just deliver the final chapter! Where everything finally goes right!

Also s/o to otakufire1028 for the heads up that the chapter ended up being in code again. (why?)

* * *

 **Content warnings for this chapter**  
-referenced/implied off screen sex between Killua and Gon, first right after Leorio and Kurapika retire for a nap (skip to the next XXX to skip that) and then after Gon asks Killua if he's ever thought about them having kids (that's p much the end of the fic so if you want to skip that reference, you're done!)

* * *

Ch 10

"Gon, what are you wearing?" Killua asked. "You don't own anything that looks like that."

Gon grinned. Killua could probably only see him from about the shoulders up because of how closely to himself he was holding the Eye.

"I'm wearing some clothes they gave me here in the Kurta kingdom!" Gon said, looking down at them and running his hands over the garments. "I had no idea clothes could actually be nice to wear!"

The fabric the clothes were made out of was light and soft and felt nice where it touched Gon's skin. It didn't cling to his skin and it had a good texture when he ran his hands over it. They were easily the most comfortable clothes Gon had ever worn.

Gon hummed a happy note. "Killua, we have to get more of these! I love them so much!"

"Heh, okay, we can do that," Killua said. "Sorry it's taking me so long to get things in order for you to come back. Abolishing a law takes a lot of time and work even if you're king, apparently."

"I don't mind," said Gon. "I get to be with you when it's all straightened out and I can come back home! As long as I can be with you, I'm fine! I do miss you though…"

Gon could see Killua's features all trend down in the periphery of his vision. He had thought maybe seeing people through the Eye would be easier on him than it was face-to-face, but the image was so clear that it didn't make much difference. He still had to avoid looking at Killua's face directly to be able to focus on their conversation.

Gon fidgeted with the fabric of his clothes, rolling it between his fingers and feeling how the grid of the weave pattern rubbed together.

"I know, Gon, I miss you too," Killua said. "A lot. But I do have some secret plans for when you come home."

The tone of mischief in Killua's tone attracted Gon's eyes to Killua's face. Killua winked. "Yep. That kind of secret plans."

"Mmm! I'm excited!" Gon said, closing his eyes in a big smile.

He heard Killua laugh before he reopened his eyes and relaxed his gaze away from the Scarlet Eye again.

"Well, I better get back to work," said Killua. "Kurapika's been a big help and it turns out a lot of my advisors and the servants and stuff are pretty supportive of me, so it's been going well."

"You didn't know that, Killua?" Gon asked, surprised. "Of course they are!"

"Can't blame me for not knowing. Illumi would never let any of them be open about it and it's not like he would suggest something like that."

"At least he's gone now," Gon said through a somewhat clenched jaw.

I could always see how lonely he made you, Gon wanted to say.

"Yeah," said Killua.

A tense silence passed between them until Killua spoke up again and said, "Well, my time grows short," he said imitating Kurapika's voice and speech style, " - so I'll talk to you another time, okay?"

Kurapika could be heard, just out of sight. "You do remember I am the one using the Eye for you. I am right here."

Gon couldn't help but laugh. Killua's impression of Kurapika had been very good, even if it had been mocking. "You still can't use it yourself?" Gon asked.

"Nah, it's too hard," Killua said, dismissively. "And I've been busy, I don't have time to practice."

"Okay, well, I'll talk to you soon!" said Gon. "I can't wait to see you again!"

"Yeah," Killua smiled. "See you soon."

The connection ended and Gon smiled and held the Scarlet Eye to his chest. He hummed again, pleased with having been able to talk to Killua. Anticipation bubbled in his chest about the soon to come pardon and then - !

He couldn't wait to be married to Killua.

XXX

The following week ended on a productive note. Gon's pardon was announced and, at Killua's request, Kurapika sent word to the Kurta kingdom for Gon to return. Kurapika and Killua also finalized their annulment and the law against interclass marriage was officially abolished, much to the disapproval of the former king and queen.

One night shortly thereafter, Killua noticed Kurapika looking troubled in his room, hovering over his Scarlet Eye.

"Kurapika?" Killua said. "What's wrong?"

Kurapika didn't look up. "I have been trying to contact Leorio for several days now, but he has not accepted any of my attempts to connect. I gave him a Scarlet Eye before I left and I taught him how to use it to receive communications. I am… worried."

"What about your council members?" Killua asked. "Can't you have one of them send a servant out to check on him or something?"

"I already have," Kurapika said. "Apparently he left shortly before I contacted them and it seems he has not returned to his clinic since I first inquired."

"Could he be on a long house call? A difficult birth maybe?"

"It is possible, but…"

Kurapika seemed unconvinced.

"Well, he doesn't sound like the kind of guy to get targeted - "

"Unless the Phantom Troupe learned of my feelings for him," Kurapika said darkly. "Hisoka could have set Chrollo free and he could have killed Leorio as revenge for helping to destroy the rest of his group."

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Killua said seriously. "It's late. Gon should arrive in a few days. If Leorio hasn't turned up by then, I'll send some men to help with the search. For now, you should get some sleep. You've been looking tired as hell lately, and now I know why."

Kurapika scowled deeply but after a moment he sighed and his expression relaxed.

"You are right, I should rest," he agreed. "Senritsu did not seem concerned and there is nothing I can do simply by staying awake. Thank you for the offer. Let us hope it does not come to that. I hope I have not kept you from sleep unnecessarily. Please, you should also get some rest."

Killua agreed and headed to bed, but he was pretty sure Kurapika was not going to take his advice and instead planned on staying up all night.

XXX

"Your Majesty," Zebro addressed Killua as he entered the throne room. "Sir Gon has returned and is being brought to you as requested."

"Thank you, Zebro," said Killua.

He turned to smile at Kurapika as they drew close to their respective goals. Kurapika did smile back, but Killua noticed how tired he looked. Dark circles under his eyes were visible even from a distance, and his posture was not the same regal posture Killua came to expect from Kurapika during their first couple of months together.

What happened to 'a king should take care to avoid becoming visibly tired'? Killua thought.

"Sir Gon has also brought another with him, and wants to bring them before you as well," Zebro said.

Killua cocked his head to the side. "Okay, sure, that's fine." That's unexpected…

Zebro left the room to pass on the message and a short time later, he returned.

"Your Majesty, Sir Gon is - "

"Killua!" Gon shoved the door open and rushed past Zebro.

Killua leapt up from his seat and ran towards Gon as well and the two met in the middle of the throne room. They met with a hug that, at that speed, was closer to a mutual body slam and they both let out an "oof!"

Gon shoved his face right where Killua's neck and shoulder met.

"G-Gon!" Killua stuttered. "Are you… smelling me?"

"Mmm!" Gon nodded. "I missed you so much! I missed your scent, I missed being able to touch you and feel you, I missed! Everything!"

Killua squeezed Gon tighter in their hug, gripping his clothes.

Gon was wearing more Kurta-style clothing. Killua could see now why Gon liked it so much. It was incredibly soft, even by Killua's standards.

"Killua, let me kiss you!" Gon mumbled, squishing his face into Killua's skin too much for his words to come out normally.

"Yes, Gon!"

Killua held Gon's face in his hands and brought their faces together. He felt Gon's hands go for his hair and he tensed. Gon seemed to notice and put his arms around the back of Killua's neck instead.

Gon broke the kiss. Instead, he nuzzled his face into Killua's neck again, breathing heavily.

"Killua, I missed you so much," Gon said again. "I missed you, I missed you… " Gon kept repeating how much he had missed Killua.

Killua held him tightly. "Me too, Gon. I missed you, too. I'm glad to be with you again."

Killua felt Gon smile against his skin.

"Oh!" Gon suddenly jerked up. "King Kurapika!"

Killua looked at Gon quizzically and then turned to Kurapika.

"King Kurapika, I wanted to thank you for helping Killua and me so I brought someone with me!" Gon said.

Gon let go of Killua and went back to the door. He returned holding the hand of a tall man Killua hadn't seen before. He was dressed in the same kind of attire as Gon and Kurapika, so Killua had to assume he was also from the Kurta kingdom.

Behind him, Killua heard Kurapika say, "Leorio?"

Kurapika couldn't believe his eyes. Leorio had his arms outstretched and a smile on his face. Kurapika walked to meet him, their embrace calmer than that of Killua and Gon.

"You never answered when I tried to contact you," Kurapika said, relishing in being held by Leorio again.

"And you didn't take care of yourself like you promised," Leorio answered. "Do you know how bad the dark circles under your eyes are?"

Kurapika gave a weak laugh. "The Zoldyck kingdom does have mirrors, Leorio," he said. "I thought the Troupe had gotten you. I thought I had lost you."

"Well, you didn't," said Leorio gently. Then, quietly, he asked, "Can I kiss you in front of these men?"

"Absolutely," answered Kurapika, grabbing the front of Leorio's clothes to pull himself up and Leorio down.

So Leorio kissed him. And Kurapika could feel sweetness in the kiss. The way that Leorio's arms held him told him how he had been aching to hold Kurapika like this again, but didn't want to squeeze too hard. When the kiss ended, Kurapika could feel a flush in his own cheeks and could see one in Leorio's as well past the fog on his lenses.

Kurapika felt all the tension he had been holding the past few days, and more that he hadn't realized he had built up, fade from his body.

"I could very much use a nap," said Kurapika.

"I'd say so," said Leorio.

Louder, so that Killua and Gon could also hear, Kurapika said, "I am going to retire to my quarters for some rest."

With a big, genuine smile, Gon said, "Rest well!"

Pulling Leorio close again, Kurapika said, "I expect I will."

Killua was glad to see them go. Kurapika was looking really bad and he needed rest. It seemed he would get some finally.

"Killua?"

"Mm?"

"Can we retire too? … Together?"

Killua grinned. "You've been missing that too, huh?"

"I said 'everything,'" Gon pointed out.

"I guess you did," Killua agreed. "Zebro, let my advisors know I'm cancelling the meeting today. I have something urgent to attend to," he ordered, his eyes not leaving Gon.

"Yes, Your Majesty," answered Zebro.

"And keep everyone out of my garden."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

XXX

Though Killua's parents did not attend, Killua and Gon's wedding went off brilliantly. Kurapika had had Kurta style wedding attire made for Gon and brought to the Zoldyck kingdom while Killua once again donned ceremonial king's robes.

Gon's parents had been located and retrieved for the ceremony though Ging, uncomfortable with having attention on him, had taken some convincing to take part.

Gon wanted to invite Hisoka but finally learned that his friend from the woods was in fact an infamous mercenary who had eloped with Illumi, and that knowledge changed his mind.

All the knights and servants had been more than happy to participate however they could. Even Canary, though against the wishes of the former queen, took part.

Gotoh officiated the wedding again, leading Killua and Gon through their vows.

"Sir Gon, do you swear to stand by His Majesty's side, to protect and support him, and to rule together striving for the best interests of the kingdom until such a time as you agree to step down, ceding the throne to an heir?" asked Gotoh

Gon was visibly struggling not to reach out and pull Killua into a kiss as he said, "I swear."

"King Killua, do you swear to stand by Sir Gon's side, to protect and support him, and to rule together striving for the best interests of the kingdom until such a time as you agree to step down, ceding the throne to an heir?"

"I swear," affirmed Killua.

"Then with both parties in agreement, I declare you wed to one another," Gotoh recited. "You may now share your first kiss as married men."

Gon bounced on his toes at first but he stilled and let Killua lead the kiss as they had rehearsed.

The huge crowd cheered as they shared their first married kiss. It was a tame one, especially by their standards, but they were both happy they had finally been able to join themselves together.

XXX

A few months later, Killua and Gon were at Kurapika and Leorio's wedding.

"So why did you send us a paper invitation to your wedding when you actually gave Gon a Scarlet Eye and could have just contacted us that way?" Killua asked.

"That's what I said," said Leorio.

"A paper invitation is official! It means more!" Kurapika argued.

"I think it was nice," said Gon. "It was nice to have something we could hold and keep. That paper had a really nice texture, too!"

"I expected that you would like it," said Kurapika.

"Well, uh, congratulations on your wedding," Killua said. "And… " he trailed off awkwardly.

Gon grabbed Killua's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Thanks… for your help with my brother," Killua said quietly. "And for taking Gon in when I had to exile him."

"I believe we all benefited from the teamwork you and I put in," Kurapika said modestly. "You are welcome though, of course, and you also have my thanks for help in dealing with the Phantom Troupe. It has been an incredible gift, and you are always welcome in our lands."

"Same to you!" said Gon. "We'd love to see more of you guys!"

"And I imagine you won't mind if I happen to bring by some more clothes," Kurapika said with a grin.

Everyone who had attended the wedding had worn Kurta attire to it, but they all knew Gon had arrived in the kingdom wearing it too.

"Don't tease the guy, Kurapika," said Leorio. "He looks good and he's comfortable."

Gon nodded and twisted back and forth a couple of times making his top layer of clothes swish slightly.

"Well, we'll be sticking around a little while, but we'll have to head back as soon as all the celebrations are over," said Killua. "Lots of work to do."

Kurapika nodded. "I understand. You do, after all, have a kingdom to run."

"Heh, yeah," Killua agreed. He still loved being reminded that he was in charge of the kingdom and its people. Having power was a nice change from all the years under Illumi. "Well, you've got to talk to other guest too, not just us, so we'll see you around."

Both Kurapika and Leorio made faces at the idea of having to socialize with other party guests. It was one thing to talk with friends, but many of the other guests were higher-ups from neighboring kingdoms and required proper handling.

Gon gave the Kurta kings both a quick hug at once and they all said their goodbyes. They had all been through a lot together over the past year but things had finally been set right and now they could all start living happy lives with the people they loved.

Promising to stay in touch, of course.

XXX

The celebrations ended the following night and Gon and Killua headed out the day after. It had been a tearful send off, most of the tears coming from Gon and Leorio, but they all knew there were other things that needed to be done.

The four kept in regular contact and trade between the two kingdoms increased. Thanks to the alliance between the Kurta and Zoldyck kingdoms, the Kurta were able to end treaties with brigands in their area and return the money and product that had been devoted to them back to their treasury. No ne'er-do-wells wanted to risk a run-in with the famed Zoldyck army that wiped out the Phantom Troupe.

One day, Kurapika contacted Killua and Gon with a special request.

"I would like to discuss purchasing Pregnancy Stones from you," Kurapika said.

"How many do you need?" Killua asked.

Kurapika smiled. "Just one."

"You know you can only use each one of them once, right?"

"That is all we need for now," said Kurapika. "It is for… personal use."

Gon gasped and moved into view of the Eye. "You and Leorio are going to have a baby?" he asked with excitement.

Kurapika nodded. "Leorio has agreed to carry our child for us and we are quite looking forward to it."

"That's awesome!" Killua said. "Yeah, we can send you one in our next shipment to your kingdom."

"What do you need in return for the Stone?" Kurapika asked.

"Don't even worry about it," said Killua. He gave a cat-like grin and continued, "Just remember to invite us to the naming ceremony."

Kurapika laughed. "I would not even think of leaving the two of you out, especially with your connection to the event!"

They all shared in a laugh.

"Hey, where's Leorio?" Gon asked. He hadn't been seen the whole time they had been talking.

Kurapika looked over his shoulder. "He is currently studying all the medical texts we have on pregnancy and childbirth. He asked that I request a copy of any texts you may have that we do not."

"I should just send Alluka over to talk to him," Killua said. "She's been wanting to visit anyway and I'm pretty sure she's read every medical text we have. If you ask, she can probably help you with copies of the texts too."

Kurapika nodded appreciatively. "That sounds just fine. We would love to have her, Leorio especially. He adores your sister."

"Yeah, well, she's pretty great so I don't know why anyone wouldn't," Killua said.

"She told me she really likes spending time with you, too, Kurapika," Gon said. "She says it's nice to be with someone else who's trans like her."

Kurapika nodded. Trans wasn't a term they often used in the Kurta kingdom but he had heard it before and was familiar with its meaning. "I agree, it is enjoyable for me as well."

"Sounds like it's settled then," Killua said. "I'll probably just send the Stone with Alluka then. She'll get there faster than traders."

Kurapika's brows pulled together slightly and his eyes narrowed in confusion but he didn't question Killua's statement.

"I'll let you know when to expect her once I've talked to her about it," Killua said.

"Very well," said Kurapika. "It seems you do not plan to explain how your sister is going to get here faster than traders in a caravan but I assume I will understand in time. Nonetheless, you have my thanks."

"Alluka can do some really cool stuff!" Gon chimed in. "Just wait until you see it!"

Kurapika's features relaxed into a smile at Gon's enthusiasm. "I will await it with baited breath then," he said. "Thank you for your help."

"Anytime," Killua said. He turned away from the Eye partially and mumbled as he continued, "I'm never gonna be able to fully repay you for getting rid of my brother, really, so anytime you need something, just ask."

Kurapika gave a slight head bow. "I am glad you so appreciated my assistance, even if I was also acting in my own interest at the time."

Killua snorted. Who hadn't been acting in their own interest back then?

"Well, I must go," Kurapika said. "I need to convince my royal husband to take a break from his books. He must eat at some point."

"Alright," Killua said. "I'm serious though, Kurapika. You can always ask us for anything."

"You have my thanks," Kurapika said. "Farewell for now."

The connection ended and Kurapika's image disappeared from the face of the gem. There was a moment of silence before Gon snuggled up to Killua.

"Have you ever thought about us having children, Killua?" he asked.

Killua's mind flashed back to the first time he and Gon had had sex in the garden and he had marveled at how they looked together.

A blush warmed his cheeks as he admitted, "Once or twice."

"Maybe we should try… the old fashioned way," Gon said, a suggestive edge to his tone.

"Gon, I will have sex with you but only if you promise to stop getting pick-up lines from Leorio."

Gon laughed. "Okay, I can agree to that! Let's go!"


End file.
